


Four Ends

by Nimue1979



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimue1979/pseuds/Nimue1979
Summary: Der Titel ist Programm, es ist eine kleine Vorgeschichte, die 4 alternative Verläufe und Enden hat.  Eins schlimmer als das Andere.Es ist ein wenig nachdem Butterflyeffekt. Das bedeutet das die Ausgangssituation in allen 4 Varianten die exakt Gleiche ist, die je nach wie zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt eine Entscheidung getroffen wird unterschiedlich ausgeht.Nur in einer Variante kann man sagen, daß alles ganz gut geht, aber ein richtiges Happy End (Happily ever after ) ist keins dabei.Der Haken ist, das diese Entscheidung nicht von Peter, Justus oder Bob getroffen werden und ihr Schicksal ihnen so teilweise aus der Hand genommen wird.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Ausgangssituation

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel ist Programm, es ist eine kleine Vorgeschichte, die 4 alternative Verläufe und Enden hat. Eins schlimmer als das Andere.
> 
> Es ist ein wenig nachdem Butterflyeffekt. Das bedeutet das die Ausgangssituation in allen 4 Varianten die exakt Gleiche ist, die je nach wie zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt eine Entscheidung getroffen wird unterschiedlich ausgeht.
> 
> Nur in einer Variante kann man sagen, daß alles ganz gut geht, aber ein richtiges Happy End (Happily ever after ) ist keins dabei.
> 
> Der Haken ist, das diese Entscheidung nicht von Peter, Justus oder Bob getroffen werden und ihr Schicksal ihnen so teilweise aus der Hand genommen wird.

Es war 12 Uhr mittags und heiß. Die Sonne stand am höchsten Punkt und machte jede noch so kleine Anstrengung unerträglich. Justus, Peter und Bob saßen auf der Suche nach Schatten, zu dritt zwischen einigen Sträuchern, unter einem Baum am Rande eines ehemaligen Fabrikgeländes, in den Santa Monica Mountains. Die Fabrik stand bereits seit mindestens 20 Jahren leer.

"Wer war noch mal auf die Idee gekommen, bei der Hitze wandern zu gehen?", fragte Peter rhetorisch, "ich könnte jetzt am Strand sein, Surfen, schwimmen und schnorcheln." 

"Das war Justus Idee," antwortete ihm Bob trotzdem. 

"Zugegeben, es ist ziemlich heiß gerade, aber wir haben auch schon einiges geschafft und es hetzt uns ja keiner. Der Strand ist jetzt völlig überlaufen und hier ist kein Mensch weit und breit", versuchte Justus die Situation schön zu reden, aber überzeugte damit nicht, vermutlich nicht mal sich selbst.

"Hmm warum die wohl alle zum Strand wollen?", fragte Bob sarkastisch.

"Doch, ein Mensch außer uns ist hier", meinte Peter und zeigte zum Fabrikgelände, auf das ein blauer Sportwagen angefahren kam.

"Das sieht aus wie Skinnys Wagen", stellte Bob fest.

"Ein Glück kann er uns hier wenigstens nicht sehen", meinte Peter, "ich habe gerade überhaupt keine Lust dem zu begegnen." 

"Ich würde gerne wissen, was Skinny hier zu suchen hat", meinte Justus und zupfte nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe.

Sie beobachteten aus dem Schatten heraus, wie Skinny ausstieg, geradewegs auf die Tür des Gebäudes zuging, einige Male in einem sonderbaren Rhythmus laut an die Tür hämmerte und wartete. Sie hörten Skinny rufen: "Du weißt genau wer ich bin und jetzt mach die verfickte Tür auf!" Ein Mann in abgetragener Kleidung öffnete die Tür und begrüßte Skinny mit einem Handschlag. 

Justus meinte direkt: "Auf lasst uns hinterhergehen." 

"Nee vergiß es Just!", widersprach Peter sofort, "Skinny trifft sich mit einem Rattengesicht in einem leerstehenden Fabrikgebäude. Na und?" 

Bei dem Wort Rattengesicht musste Bob ein Lachen unterdrücken. Aber Peter hatte Recht. Der Typ hatte wirklich etwas von einer Ratte.

"Wir müssen herausfinden was er hier vor hat, es ist ganz bestimmt nichts legales", meinte Justus überzeugt.

"Wir müssen gar nichts. Wir haben nicht einmal einen Fall!", beharrte Peter, "wer weiß, was das für Typen sind, mit denen er sich hier trifft."

"Ich würde eigentlich lieber noch ein wenig ausruhen und dann weitergehen", meinte Bob schwach.

"Vielleicht wird es ja unser nächster Fall. Ich bin mir sicher, daß es sich lohnt, wenn wir uns mal umsehen", beharrte Justus, "wo ist eure Detektivehre, seid ihr nicht neugierig, um was es geht?"

"Na schön, wir schauen uns um, vielleicht können wir sie belauschen, aber dann wandern wir weiter", entschied Bob und Peter rollte die Augen. 

Es war doch immer das Gleiche! "Und was ist wenn was schiefgeht? vielleicht ist es gefährlich sich mit denen anzulegen", versuchte Peter ein letztes Mal zu widersprechen, doch er wusste, daß es keinen Sinn machte.

Sie schlichen vorsichtig an das Gebäude heran und versuchten einen Blick durchs Fenster zu werfen. Das Fenster war so dreckig, wie alle anderen auch. Dazu versuchten sie vom Hellen ins Dunkle rein zusehen. Das Ergebnis war, sie konnten einfach überhaupt nichts erkennen und schlichen prüfend um das Gebäude herum. Auf der Rückseite fanden sie einen Hintereingang. 

"Peter kriegst du die Tür mit deinem Dietrich geknackt?", fragte Justus.

Peter warf einen Blick drauf und nickte: "Ja klar, das ist ein Kinderspiel." Er kramte sein Dietrichset aus der Hosentasche und tatsächlich ging es ganz schnell und die Tür war offen. 

Sie schlichen durch die Tür, in das düstere Gebäude und blieben erst einmal stehen, um ihre Augen an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse anzupassen.

Und dann sahen sie Skinny neben einem sehr großen breiten Mann stehen. Er war vielleicht 40 Jahre, das Auffälligste an ihm waren seine hellblauen Augen. Sein Blick aber auch seine restliche Ausstrahlung war so eiskalt, daß es Bob und Peter kalt den Rücken runterlief. Eine Sekunde überlegten sie sich, ob sie flüchten sollten, zurück durch die Tür durch die sie soeben hereingekommen waren, aber genau in dem Moment schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

Sie wirbelten herum. Rattengesicht hatte hinter der Tür an der Wand gestanden und hatte die grifflose Tür zufallen lassen und schnitt ihnen damit den Fluchtweg ab. Innerhalb von Sekunden wurden sie überwältigt und mit Kabelbindern wurden ihnen die Hände, auf den Rücken gefesselt, ihre Taschen geleert und mit einer Menge weiterer Kabelbindern sitzend an einen Stützbalken fixiert.

Ratte und Skinny setzten sich an einen Tisch, der in ihrer Nähe stand. Eisblick blieb vor ihnen stehen, musterte und richtete das Wort an sie: "Die drei Junior Detektive aus Rocky Beach? Was sucht ihr hier?"

"Das geht sie nichts an. Wir haben einen Auftrag und unser Auftraggeber erwartet einen Bericht, über die Kenntnisse, die wir aus der Besichtigung dieser Örtlichkeit hier schlußfolgern können", versuchte es Justus überzeugend mit einem Bluff. "Wir sind eh schon spät dran, wir werden ziemlich schnell vermisst werden, lassen sie uns gehen, es gibt doch keinen Grund uns festzuhalten."

Justus Plan ging nicht auf, Eisblick verpasste ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige. "Ob und wann ihr geht entscheide ich! Wer ist euer Auftraggeber? Was ist euer Auftrag? Und was sind die Hintergründe?", stellte er deutlich klar.

Justus schluckte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, die Ohrfeige hatte richtig geschmerzt. Er hatte den Geschmack von Blut im Mund. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er für Antworten liefern sollte, damit sie freikämen. "Ich habe doch gesagt, daß sie das nichts angeht, das Interesse unseres Auftraggebers, an dieser Örtlichkeit hat nichts mit ihnen zu tun", versuchte er es noch einmal.

Rattengesicht schloß sich Eisblick an und kam näher. Skinny rauchte eine Kippe auf dem Stuhl und wirkte auf dem ersten Blick so, als ginge ihn das Ganze nichts an. Nur Bob sah seine Nervosität, die er mit dem Rauchen versuchte zu verstecken.

Rattengesicht ging direkt vor Justus in die Hocke, zog plötzlich ein Messer aus seiner Tasche und sagte: "Das sehen wir etwas anders und es ist ungesund uns zu widersprechen. Also redest du?"

Justus musste zugeben, daß es beeindruckend war, aber er war überzeugt davon, daß Rattengesicht ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzen würde, um Antworten zu bekommen. Peter und Bob keuchten viel mehr, wie Justus, als Rattengesicht das Messer an Justus Hals ansetzte und ihm einen blutigen Kratzer beibrachte. Doch Justus schwieg einfach.

"Na gut, wenn das Dickerchen uns nichts Genaues sagen will, dann versuchen wir es eben bei dem Kleinen", sagte Eisblick und sofort wechselte Rattengesicht zu Bob und presste ihm das Messer an den Hals und ritzte leicht die Haut und ein einzelner Blutstropfen lief an ihm herrunter.

Bob riss die Augen auf, zitterte plötzlich voller Angst und haspelte völlig überfordert: "Ich weiß doch nichts." Im Gegensatz zu Justus gelang es ihm diesmal nicht, die Nerven zu behalten.

"Den beiden habe ich gar nichts von dem Auftrag gesagt, weil ich Bedenken hatte, daß sie den Fall sonst ablehnen, weil die Sache zu groß für uns ist", gab Justus sich alle Mühe, überzeugend zu klingen, schaffte es aber wohl nur, durch Skinnys Reaktion. 

Skinny lachte fies: "So blöd können nur Shaw und Andrews sein, dir ohne zu wissen um was es geht hinterherzutrotten."

Rattengesicht zog sein Messer zurück und steckte es ein. Er setzte sich wieder zu Skinny an den Tisch und legte die Füße hoch. "Was machen wir nun?", fragte er Eisblick.

Eisblick blieb stehen und musterte die drei Teenager. "Wir bringen das Dickerchen zum Reden!", verkündete er dann sein Ergebnis. 

Skinny zog fast unbemerkt die Augenbrauen hoch, nur Bob sah zufällig in seine Richtung. Es dauerte nicht lange, keine Sekunde da hatte er sich wieder im Griff. 

"Welche Methode?", fragte Rattengesicht Eisblick und legte seine Hand wieder auf die Tasche, in die er gerade ein Messer verschwinden lassen hatte.

"Auf die, die am meisten Spaß macht!", sagte Eisblick, legte sich seine Hand in den Schritt und grinste anzüglich.


	2. Ende Eins

****

"Da bin ich draußen. Sorry ich ficke keine Typen." Skinny stand entschieden auf, um zu gehen. Er drückte die Kippe in einen Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch aus und vermied es irgendeinen direkt anzusehen. Der Mann mit dem eiskalten Blick wandte sich Skinny zu und lachte, es klang genauso kalt, wie es auch sein Blick war. Er brachte Skinny dazu, noch einmal stehen zu bleiben. "Es gibt nichts Besseres um zu zeigen, wer die Hosen an hat." Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern: "Wie du meinst, nicht mein Ding und ansehen will ich mir sowas auch nicht" 

Skinny wurde es sichtlich unbehaglich, bemerkte Bob, was ihn selbst zunehmend beunruhigte. Der Mann mit dem fiesen Rattengesicht meldete sich zu Wort. Sein Blick bohrte sich regelrecht in Skinnys, seine Pupillen verengten sich. Jedes Wort kam einer Drohung gleich, als er sagte: "Skinny, du weißt aber was mit Verrätern passiert?" Skinny nickte, so normal wie es ihm möglich war, antwortete er: "Bin ja nicht blöd. Meldet euch, wenn ihr was für mich habt, ich weiß sowieso von nichts. Man sieht sich." Ein kurzes Blinzeln, ein Verziehen der Mundwinkel. Damit ging Skinny durch eine weitere Tür und verließ den Raum.

Die zwei Männer sahen Skinny kurz hinterher, dann sahen sie sich an und grinsten bösartig. Offensichtlich kannten sie sich gut genug um sich ohne Worte austauschen zu können. "Also welchen der drei möchtest du flachlegen?" fragte Rattengesicht den Mann mit dem Eisblick laut und richtete damit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die drei gefesselten Jungen. Eisblick ließ seinen Blick über die drei Jungen wandern und musterte sie genau. "Den Kleinen. Merke dir, man nimmt sich immer den Kleinsten, Schwächsten und Hilflosesten zum Quälen, wenn man etwas aus Jemanden herauspressen möchte, der so ein sozialer Typ ist." "Okay dann sollst du ihn haben," sagte Rattengesicht mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und ging auf die drei schockierten Jungen zu.

In Bob kam Panik auf. Das meinten die Beiden doch jetzt nicht wirklich ernst? Das musste einfach ein Bluff sein, so wie Justus ganz sicher nur geblufft hatte. Sie wollten ihnen Angst machen, so wie es viele Male davor war, wenn es bei ihren Fällen eng wurde. Das war doch noch nicht einmal ein Fall! Sie wollten doch nur einen Ausflug machen...

Peters Herz raste. Er konnte das nicht zulassen, daß Bob irgendetwas geschah, aber er wusste auch nicht wirklich was er tun sollte. Das mit Skinnys Abflug, nun ein Ganove weniger ihnen gegenüber stand, half ihnen so verschnürt nicht weiter. Er zerrte an den Kabelbindern, die nun in seine Haut einschnitten, aber von Zerreißen war er weit entfernt. Er betete, daß Justus nicht einfach nur bluffte, sondern daß er irgend einen geheimen Plan hatte, daß wirklich irgendwer wusste daß sie hier waren, während er mal wieder von nichts wusste.

Justus Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sein Bluff hatte nicht funktioniert. Er wollte doch nur wissen, warum sich Skinny hier, soweit außerhalb von Rocky Beach in diesem Gebäude mit diesem Typen traf. Doch im Gegensatz zu sonst, wo die Typen redeten und ihm damit wertvolle Informationen lieferten, ohne es zu merken, aus denen er sich dann einen Plan schmiedete, hielten diese Beiden sich komplett bedeckt. Das erste Mal hatte er einfach keinen Plan, keine Ahnung um was es überhaupt geht. Skinny war darin verwickelt, aber das half ihm nicht weiter. Skinny hatte schon soviele verschiedene Dinge auf dem Kerbholz, daraus konnte er keine Rückschlüsse ziehen.

Rattengesicht ging hinter ihre Rücken und schnitt mit einer kleinen Zange den passenden Kabelbinder durch. Immernoch waren seine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt, nur nicht mehr an der Säule fixiert. Bob regte sich nicht. Starrte nur ängstlich ins Leere.

"Bitte, lassen sie uns gehen!", flehte Peter noch einmal. Rattengesicht ignorierte ihn, zog Bob hoch und warf ihn sich über die Schulter, und trug Bob ein paar Meter rückwärts vor die anderen beiden Detektive, außerhalb der Reichweite deren Füße und legte ihn unsanft bäuchlings auf den Boden. 

Bob war vor Schreck und Angst wie gelähmt, sowohl als er hochgezogen würde, ebenso bei der unsanften Landung auf dem Betonboden. Er konnte keinen Muskel regen, lag stumm mit aufgerissenen Augen, dem Kopf auf der Seite, auf den Boden und schaute, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln, Peter und Justus an. Flehte stumm, daß Justus jetzt irgendetwas sagte und die Männer sie einfach gehen lassen würden.

Peter zerrte an den Kabelbindern die ihn hielten, das war doch sinnlos, wusste Bob. Peter konnte es nicht schaffen. Er konnte ihm nicht helfen, nicht dieses Mal. Der Blick in Justus Gesicht, war schlimmer. Seine letzte Hoffnung erstarb. Er kannte Justus so gut, konnte in seiner Mimik ihm jedesmal ansehen wenn er doch etwas wusste, was ihm und allen anderen entgangen waren, wenn er doch noch einen Plan hatte, oder einen Ausweg kannte. Doch dieses Mal war da nichts. Justus hatte geblufft und hatte auch keinen Plan B. Jetzt war seine einzige letzte Hoffnung Skinny. Skinny, der gegangen war...

Bob spürte zwar wie die starken Hände seine Hose und Unterhose nach unten zogen, doch er konnte gar nichts dagegen machen um denjenigen daran zu hindern. Zudem daß er gefesselt war, war er immernoch starr vor Schreck. Die Erkenntnis daß es diesmal keine Rettung im letzten Moment gab, machte irgendetwas in ihm kaputt.

"Es war nur ein Bluff", gab Justus zu, "wir wissen nichts!" Justus Kapitulation machte es nicht besser. Ein Hauch Panik ließ seinen kommenden Monolog, anders klingen als sonst. "Wir sind durch Zufall hier gewesen. Wir wollten nur etwas Wandern und haben hier in Sichtweite Rast gemacht. Wir haben zufälligerweise gesehen, wie Skinny das Gebäude betreten hatte. Skinny macht ständig irgendwelche krummen Dinger. Ich wollte wissen was es aktuell ist, warum er hier herkommt, sich hier mit jemanden trifft. Da gibt es doch einen Hintergrund, also habe ich meine beiden Kollegen überredet hier reinzukommen und gucken, ob wir irgendwas Interessantes erfahren. Wir wissen nichts, was ihnen gefährlich werden könnte. Lassen sie uns einfach gehen und dann war es das schon."

Eisblick öffnete sich seine Hose, holte seinen erregierten Penis raus und zog Bobs Unterleib mit einem plötzlichen schweren Ruck an sich ran. "Falsche Antwort, Dickerchen!"

Eisblick achtete darauf, daß Justus und Peter sehr genau sehen konnten daß er nicht bluffte.

Bob zuckte nur einmal zusammen, als der Mann mit Gewalt in ihn eindrang, danach zitterte er verängstigt am ganzen Leib und rührte sich nicht mehr. Tränen liefen still in Strömen über sein Gesicht. Er versuchte alles auszublenden, nichts mehr von den Schmerzen zu fühlen. Nicht zu hören, wie Justus immer wieder beteuerte, daß es nur ein Bluff war, daß sie wirklich nichts wussten, daß es nur Zufall war... Nicht zu hören wie Peter immer wieder flehte, daß sie aufhören sollten. Nicht zu hören wie der Mann in ihm betont laut stöhnte, nicht zu hören wie Rattengesicht ihn erniedrigte in dem er Eisblick mit vulgären Sprüchen aufforderte weiterzumachen. 

Er versuchte es, er versuchte es wirklich, aber er schaffte es nur halb. Er versuchte seinen Blick auf ein Steinchen am Boden zu fokussieren und alles andere auszublenden. Es gelang aber nur für die visuellen Eindrücke komplett. Dabei war es der Schmerz und die Demütigung die er so verzweifelt von sich fern halten wollte.

Immer wieder dachte er der Schmerz zerreißt ihn, doch er presste die Zähne so aufeinander, daß ihm kein Laut entwiech. Er wollte Eisblick nicht auch noch darin bestätigen, wie erfolgreich er ihn gerade quälte.

Schlimmer noch waren die Worte von Rattengesicht, mit denen er ihn benannte, die sich gegen seinen Willen in seinen Kopf einbrannten. Es war zusätzlich genauso erniedrigend wie die Tatsache, daß er ganz genau wusste, daß Peter und Justus auch noch zusahen.

Als Eisblick in ihm kam, dachte Bob einen Moment lang es sei vorbei. Er hätte es jetzt hinter sich, daß sie ihn jetzt genug gedemütigt und gequält hatten. Würden sie sie jetzt gehen lassen, weil Justus die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und es einfach nichts gab, was sie aus ihm herauspressen konnten?

Eisblick zog sich seine Hose wieder richtig an, ignorierte konsequent alles was von Peter und Justus kam, und sprach Rattengesicht an: "Wie sieht es aus, willst du ihn auch noch durchknallen?"

Bob schloß die Augen und wollte in diesem Moment nicht mehr sein. Er wollte die sinnlosen Gnadenersuche von Peter und Justus nicht hören. Er wollte am Liebsten sterben. Nie wieder irgendetwas hören oder fühlen müssen, war das Einzige was ihn jetzt noch positiv erschien.

Das nächste was er wieder fühlte war als Rattengesicht sich auf ihn legte und mit deutlich weniger Geschick, aber kein bisschen weniger schmerzhaft in ihn eindrang und ihn quälte, das letzte bißchen Würde beraubte, daß er noch besaß.

Welch eine Erlösung jetzt der Tod wäre.... 

Natürlich überlebte er es... Es war auf einmal vorbei. Doch er hatte aufgegeben. So wie Justus und Peter aufgegeben hatten auf Rattengesicht und Eisblick einzuwirken, so hatte er seinen Lebenswillen aufgegeben. 

Es war alles kaputt, sein Körper, seine Seele, seine Selbstachtung, ihre Freundschaft... Wie könnte er seine Freunde jemals wieder ansehen ohne sich daran zu erinnern, daß sie dabei zugesehen hatten, wie er geschändet, gedemütigt und entwertet wurde, direkt vor ihren Augen...?

Als Rattengesicht fertig war, blieb Bob liegen, hoffte daß Rattengesicht noch einmal das Messer an seinen Hals ansetzte und diesmal nicht nur seine Haut ein wenig ritzte sondern einfach die Klinge durchzog. Dann hätte er es hinter sich, müsste nicht damit Leben lernen...

Stattdessen quälten sie ihn weiter. Drehten ihn auf den Rücken und verhöhnten ihn. Sie belächelten seinen ihrer Meinung nach zu kleinen Penis und Rattengesicht mutmaßte, ob er überhaupt Manns genug sei einen hochzukriegen. Natürlich stimmte es nicht und auch Bob war klar warum sie es sagten: einzig und allein um ihn nochmehr zu quälen, trotzdem erreichten sie ihr Ziel. 

"Das werden wir gleich wissen," kündigte Eisblick an und fing an ihn entsprechend zu begrapschen. Bob schloss die Augen, er wollte sie nicht auch noch sehen müssen. Das kleine Steinchen, daß er zuvor fokussiert hatte, war nicht mehr in seinem Blickfeld.

Sein Körper reagierte nach einer Weile auf den mechanischen Reiz, aber es rief keine auch nur in Ansatz positiven Gefühle hervor, wie es normal war, wenn eine Errektion vorliegt. Scham und Ekel waren die einzigen Gefühle die es in ihm auslöste. 

Eisblick setzte sich dabei auf ihn, fixierte Bob mit seinem Gewicht, am Boden. Als ob das nötig wäre, er wehrte sich doch eh nicht. Dann kamen Schmerzen hinzu, große Schmerzen. Bob wusste nicht was sie gerade mit ihm machten, wollte es auch überhaupt nicht wissen, es fühlte sich an als zerreißen sie ihn gerade in Stücke. Ein annähernd stöhnender Laut presste sich zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Die Schmerzen waren einfach zu groß. Panisch schlug er mit dem Kopf hin und her. Er wollte keinen Laut von sich geben, auf keinen Fall!

Irgendwann ejakulierte er trotzdem. Ekel vor sich selbst war das einzige was er neben Schmerz jetzt noch fühlte. Eisblick lachte höhnisch auf: "sieh an die Pussy kann es doch, man muss nur erst herausfinden was ihn geil macht." Rattengesicht fiel in das Lachen ein und klatschte mit Eisblick ab. Danach ließen sie endlich doch noch von ihm ab und Bob wurde dabei auf die Seite gedreht. Doch die Schmerzen blieben.

Kurz öffnete Bob die Augen und sah Justus und Peter immernoch am Stützbalken sitzen. Beide hatten geweint und sahen sehr verängstigt aus. Die Art und Weise wie ihn seine Freunde ansahen, empfand er als noch demütigender. Er wollte ihre Gesichter nicht sehen, wollte nicht von ihnen gesehen werden. Er wollte nichts hören und auch nichts sagen!

Nein. Nie wieder konnte es wie vorher werden. Denn die Beiden würden es genauso wenig wieder vergessen, wie er...

Rattengesicht und Eisblick verließen den Raum, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe Bob wieder irgendwo festzubinden. Sie stellten keine Fragen mehr, forderten nichts. Hatten sie Justus doch die Wahrheit geglaubt und wollten dennoch Bob so quälen? Peter versuchte Bob anzusprechen, doch Bob reagierte nicht auf seine Worte. Bob lag immernoch gefesselt auf dem Boden mit herruntergelassener Hose die seine Knöchel fesselte. Bob könnte sich zu ihnen rüberrollen oder kriechen, aber er lag fast da wie bewusstlos, nur wenn man genau hinsah sah man daß seine Hände zitterten und daß ihm Tränen aus den geschlossenen Augen liefen. Peter würde ihm gerne helfen, wäre gerne für ihn da, aber er saß wie Justus auch an den Stützbalken gefesselt da, er konnte nicht zu ihm. Er sprach Bob noch mehrfach an, aber egal was Peter auch versuchte Bob reagierte nicht auf ihn.

Justus konnte nichts mehr sagen. Er brachte kein einziges Wort mehr heraus. Es war seine Schuld! Natürlich hatte er Bob nichts angetan. Juristische Schuld traf ihn keine, aber die moralische Schuld drückte mit einer schweren Last auf ihn. Das wäre nie passiert, wenn er nicht alles falsch gemacht hätte. Warum wollte er eigentlich hier rein? Nur weil Skinny hier rein ist? Warum hatte er nicht einmal in den letzten Jahren ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, daß mal einer seiner Aktionen negative Konsequenzen haben könnte. Wie oft hatte Cotta ihm gesagt, keine Alleingänge, bringt euch nicht in Gefahr, das ist Sache der Polizei. Jedesmal war alles gut gegangen, obwohl sie die Warnung in den Wind geschossen hatten. Nein nicht sie, sondern ganz allein er. Peter wollte nicht, ständig wollte Peter nicht, wollte sich nicht in Gefahr begeben und Bob doch eigentlich auch nicht, doch es bedurfte nur eines Blickes von ihm und Bob kippte und dann zogen sie Peter mit. Wie selbstgefällig war er, daß er glaubte für immer damit durch zu kommen? Doch es war nicht er sondern Bob der für seine Fehler bestraft worden war. Es hätte ihn treffen müssen, das wäre gerecht gewesen.

****

Aufgeregte Rufe aus einem Nebenraum drangen an ihr Ohr. Sie verstanden kein Wort, konnten die verzerrten, hallende Stimmen niemanden zuordnen. Gab es noch mehr Menschen hier? Vorhin schon, oder jetzt erst? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob das nun gut oder schlecht für sie war.

Die Geräusche schwollen zu einem Tumult an. Dann ging die Tür auf. Inspektor Cotta gefolgt von 2 bewaffneten Polizisten trat ein.

Endlich wurden sie befreit! Cotta war ihre Rettung. Doch diesmal kam er zu spät und im Gegensatz zu sonst, brach keine befreiende Erleichterung bei ihnen aus.

***

Inspektor Cotta ging direkt zu Bob, der auch darauf nicht reagierte. Nachdem er kurz Puls und Atmung kontrolliert hatte, holte er eine kleine Schere aus seinem Arbeitsgürtel und schnitt die Kabelbinder durch. 

Bob machte keine Anstalten sich zu rühren. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, wollte nicht gesehen oder angefasst werden - von niemanden! Er wollte einfach nur gar nichts mehr und versuchte immernoch alles auszublenden.

Die 2 Polizisten die dabei waren, befreiten Justus und Peter von den Kabelbindern, hakten nach ob sie verletzt waren, aber sie winkten beide ab, ihre Verletzungen waren nur gering im Vergleich zu dem was Bob durchgemacht hatte.

Peter zog zunächst einmal Bob die Unterhose und Hose wieder hoch, daß er nicht weiterhin halb nackt dalag. Es war so schon viel zu schlimm. 

"Ich fahre euch 3 direkt ins Krankenhaus," sagte Inspektor Cotta bestimmt. "Meine Kollegen kriegen das auch ohne mich hin."

Da Bob weiterhin nicht reagierte, sondern apathisch dalag, nahm Inspektor Cotta ihn auf den Arm hoch und durchbrach damit die Schockstarre. Augenblicklich wollte er fort, sich losreißen, doch der Inspektor hielt ihn fest im Arm und lief zum Ausgang, versuchte ihn mit shh Lauten zu beruhigen. Peter und Justus folgten ihnen.

Cotta setzte Bob direkt ins Auto ab und schnallte ihn an. Peter lief währenddessen schnell los um ihre Rucksäcke zu holen, die sie im Gebüsch zurückgelassen hatten.

Inspektor Cotta nahm Justus bei Seite, "ihr habt alles mit ansehen müssen?" 

Justus nickte und sofort liefen ihm wieder die Tränen. 

"Ich möchte nur ungern ihn selbst fragen, gibt es eine Möglichkeit auf Spermaspuren?" Mit Betonung und Geste stellte Inspektor Cotta zusätzlich klar wie schwer ihm diese Frage fiel. "Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das von beiden Sperma nachzuweisen ist, ist extrem hoch," antwortete Justus sachlich korrekt ohne es richtig aussprechen zu müssen, was passiert war. Soweit war er noch lange nicht.

Inspektor Cotta schluckte aber sagte nichts, er öffnete den Kofferraum um die Rucksäcke zu verstauen und 2 Minuten später fuhren sie bereits auf der schmalen Straße zurück nach Rocky Beach. Justus hatte auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen und Peter hinter ihm neben Bob auf der Rückbank. Peter wollte Bob trösten ihm zeigen, daß er für ihn da ist, aber Bob lehnte jeden Körperkontakt mit einer Geste entschieden ab. Er kauerte sich an die Autotür, hatte die Beine hochgezogen und mit seinen Armen eng umschlungen. Er sprach die ganze Zeit, kein einziges Wort, sah keinen von ihnen an. Sein Blick war leer auf die Landschaft die am Fenster vorbeiflog gerichtet.

"Inspektor?", fragte Justus der die Stille in der er sich Selbstvorwürfe machte nicht mehr ertragen konnte, "Wie kommt es, daß sie dort waren?" Inspektor Cotta seufzte: "Das müsst ihr aber für euch behalten, die offizielle Version ist ihr habt mir gesagt daß ihr dort reingehen werdet und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. In Wirklichkeit war es Skinny der mich informiert hat, daß ihr in ernster Gefahr seid." "Skinny?" wiederholte Peter überrascht und Bob schluchzte in dem Moment laut auf, was Peter sofort wieder verstummen ließ. 

"Ja, ich weiß er ist kein Engel, aber auch nicht so schlecht wie er gerne tut und so schlimm wie die, tut er noch nicht einmal. Er weiß um deren Gefährlichkeit, weswegen er es auch nicht gewagt hat offen etwas zu tun. Da stehen noch weitere gefährliche Männer im Hintergrund. Verrat kann da tödlich sein. Trotzdem hat er mich informiert und ich habe einige Leute zusammengetrommelt angeblich weil ihr nach Hilfe gerufen habt und wir sind umgehend losgefahren. Wie wir das glaubhaft hinbekommen, bereden wir zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt." "Danke," sagte Justus leise.

Die Untersuchung im Krankenhaus war für Bob, wie eine weitere Vergewaltigung, zwar redeten alle lieb und nett, und erklärten ihm warum das sein musste, aber es blieb dabei, sie fassten ihn an, obwohl er es nicht wollte, sie fassten ihn in intimen Bereichen an und wieder wollte er einfach nur nichts mehr denken und fühlen. Sie hatten ihm angeboten, daß Peter oder Justus mitkommen könnten, aber Bob hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Er wollte sie nicht dabei haben, nicht ihre Hand in seiner spüren. Zu wissen daß sie es gesehen hatten, war unerträglich genug. 

Wenigstens hatte er in seinem Rucksack Ersatzkleidung dabei, denn seine Kleidung die er trug wurde für die polizeiliche Untersuchung sichergestellt. Er hätte sie auch nicht mehr haben wollen, genausowenig hätte er ein Krankenhaushemd gewollt. Da die körperlichen Verletzungen nicht so gravierend waren, gab es aus medizinischer Sicht keine Notwendigkeit Bob stationär aufzunehmen. Peter und Justus hatten nur sehr leichte Verletzungen, die mit einer simplen Wundversorgung behandelt wurden, in der Zeit in der sie auf Bob warteten.

Inspektor Cotta fuhr sie im Anschluss zum Haus der Andrews. Er hätte Justus und Peter zuerst bei sich abgesetzt, aber sie wollten mit, für Bob da sein. Nett gemeint, aber nicht daß was Bob wollte. Bob wollte alleine sein, ganz alleine. Er wollte keine Gesellschaft und vor allem nicht reden, mit Niemanden, nicht mit Justus und Peter, nicht mit seinen Eltern, nicht mit Skinny und nicht mit Inspektor Cotta, aber sie alle würden ihn ausfragen, ihn verhören, es würde zu einem Prozess kommen. Doch niemand fragte, ob er das möchte, ob er stark genug dafür war. Aber sie werden ihn fragen, was sie mit ihm gemacht hatten und warum er nichts gemacht hatte. Nein er war nicht stark genug dafür und alle würden es wissen, was passiert war und daß er zu schwach war.

Am Haus der Andrews angekommen, öffnete Mr Andrews ihnen die Tür. Im ersten Moment war er überrascht, daß sie schon so früh zurück waren und über ihre Begleitung. Aber das war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal daß ein Ausflug in einen Fall mündete und er die Jungs vom Polizeirevier abholen musste, oder von Polizisten nach Hause gebracht wurden, so hielt die Überraschung nur kurz, dann trat er zurück um sie alle hereinzubeten. 

Bob trat zuletzt ein, dann rannte er los haspelte nur "Bad!" Und verschwand so schnell er konnte ins Bad, ehe jemand ihn anfassen oder etwas fragen konnte und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

***

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Mr Andrews besorgt, als Bob ins Bad gestürmt war. Justus hatte die Szene wortlos beobachtet. Wie sollten sie Mr Andrews das nur erklären? Aber er sollte es erklären, immerhin war es seine Schuld, daß es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte. Bobs ungewöhnliches Verhalten, die Anwesenheit von Inspektor Cotta und dessen Miene und die von Peter und Justus verrieten Mr Andrews irgendwas war passiert, irgend etwas Schlimmes. Die Erkenntnis in seinem Gesicht sprang Justus regelrecht an, während dessen Blick auf dem Kratzer an seinem Hals lag, den das Messer hinterlassen hatte. Doch Justus brachte kein Wort raus.

"Mr Andrews lassen sie uns irgendwo setzen. Ist ihre Frau auch da?" übernahm Inspektor Cotta das Wort. "Nein, sie kommt erst in einer Stunde von der Arbeit zurück," antwortete Mr Andrews unruhig und ging vor ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ihnen ungeduldig aber höflich Plätze anbot. Inspektor Cotta setzte sich und seufzte, Justus erinnerte sich, als Cotta einmal sagte, das schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen mit das Schlimmste war, was sein Beruf mit sich brachte. Jetzt verstand er es. 

Ungeduldig wartete Mr Andrews darauf, daß Inspektor Cotta ihn endlich aufklären würde. "Mr Andrews, Bob ist heute von zwei Männern vergewaltigt worden." Mr Andrews keuchte verlor seine Gesichtsfarbe und sprang auf. Es war leicht zu erkennen, daß er sofort zu seinem Sohn wollte, doch Inspektor Cotta hielt ihn mit einer Geste auf. "Mr Andrews, wir kommen gerade aus dem Krankenhaus, die Spuren wurden gesichert, die Anzeige läuft, die Täter sind verhaftet die Verletzungen versorgt, aber psychisch ist er ... in schlechter Verfassung." Mr Andrews fiel es schwer sich zu beherrschen, ungeduldig und besorgt war er sehr aufgebracht, seine Stimme hatte einen leicht aggressiven Unterton: "Was heißt in psychisch schlechter Verfassung konkret?" Inspektor Cotta legte ihm besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter: "Er war apathisch als ich ankam, er möchte keine Berührungen von niemanden, er wollte nicht mal jemand zur Unterstützung dabei haben zur Untersuchung, er redet nicht, er sieht niemanden direkt an. Er ist fürchte ich schwer traumatisiert worden. Es ist sicherlich sinnvoll wenn er vorerst nicht alleine ist, aber er braucht auch seine Privatsphäre."

Mr Andrews nickte. Dann sah er Peter und Justus an: "Ich dachte ihr seid Wandern, wie konnte es dazu kommen?"

Nachdem Justus vor Schuldgefühlen kein Wort rausbrachte und Peter nur rumdruckste unübernahm Cotta den Anfang. "Waren sie eigentlich auch, aber sie wissen ja wie die 3 sind, sie haben Skinny Norris in ein leerstehendes Fabrikgebäude gehen gesehen und wollten hinterher, glücklicherweise hatten sie sich wenigstens bei mir gemeldet bevor sie reingingen. Ich hatte schnell ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, konnte sie nicht erreichen, aber bis ich dort war, war viel zu viel Zeit vergangen. Wir haben zwei Männer verhaftet, Skinny war nicht mehr vor Ort, wir haben reichlich Drogen gefunden, dann habe ich die 3 gefunden, sie waren alle 3 mit Kabelbindern gefesselt. Peter und Justus waren an einen Balken gebunden und Bob lag gefesselt, apathisch vor ihnen auf dem Boden. Er wurde von den beiden in Gewahrsam genommenen vergewaltigt. Das ist mein aktueller Wissensstand. Ich werde noch einige Fragen haben, aber erstmal soll Bob zur Ruhe kommen. Vielleicht reicht es auch vorerst aus, wenn Peter und Justus aussagen."

"Ihr habt es mit angesehen?" fragte Mr Andrews total bestürzt und verlor schlagartig das letzte bißchen Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Peter nickte nur, doch Justus brachte ein zittriges, leises "ja" zustande. Mr Andrews schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her. 

"Mr Andrews, sie wollen die Einzelheiten nicht wissen und Bob will es auch nicht, daß sie es wissen und ich würde alles für tun, wenn ich es vergessen könnte..." sagte Justus wohlbedacht. Jedes einzelne Wort war ein Krampf, aber er war es Bob schuldig. "Ich auch," stimmte Peter wortkarg zu.

Inspektor Cotta verabschiedete sich bald von ihnen und Bob blieb ewig im Bad. Justus hielt sich an einem Glas Wasser fest, ebenso Peter. Cotta hatte gelogen. Klar daß machte er um Skinny zu schützen, vermutlich hatte das Skinny verdient nachdem er Hilfe organisiert hatte, aber es ließ ihn selbst auch in einem besseren Licht stehen und das hatte er gerade nicht verdient, wo es doch seine Schuld war. Er war es nicht der Hilfe organisiert hatte, im Gegenteil, er hatte sie in Gefahr gebracht. Hätte er Peters Bedenken ernst genommen, dann wäre alles anders gekommen. Hätte er morgens einfach gemacht was Peter gerne wollte, dann hätten sie den Tag am Strand verbracht unter hunderten von Mitmenschen und die größte Gefahr der sie ausgesetzt worden wären, wären vermutlich die Gefahr eines Sonnenbrand gewesen. 

Nach einer Stunde kam Mrs Andrews von der Arbeit nach Hause und ihr Mann erzählte ihr kurz und knapp was passiert war. Mrs Andrews war entsetzt, ließ sich nicht aufhalten und trommelte gegen die Badtür. Doch Bob reagierte nicht, sie hörten nur das Wasser rauschen. "Das ist normal dieses exzessive Duschen nach einem sexuellen Übergriff. Wir müssen ihm Zeit geben...", versuchte Mr Andrews seine Frau zu beruhigen, aber er schaffte es nicht lange und da Bob nicht reagierte und seine Mutter durchdrehte und gegen die Badezimmertür hämmerte ohne eine Reaktion zu bekommen, öffnete Peter eine halbe Stunde später die Badezimmertür mit einem Dietrich und Mrs Andrews drängte an ihm vorbei ins Bad. 

Ein Schrei der Verzweiflung ließ das Haus erzittern....

****

Endlich alleine. Bob zog sich aus, wollte sich wieder rein waschen und stellte sich unter die Dusche, doch er fühlte sich nicht besser, nicht reiner, nicht einmal ein klein wenig. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst und ihm war klar es würde nie wieder gut werden. Sie würden ihn alle nur noch als Opfer sehen. Sie würden immer nur daran denken, danach fragen, ob mit oder ohne Worte. Nie wieder wollte er daran denken, nie wieder seine Freunde sehen, nie wieder Skinny sehen, nie wieder fühlen oder denken. Der Gedanke morgen oder übermorgen mit Fragen konfrontiert zu werden: Blanker Horror! Er konnte es einfach nicht!

Bob stieg aus der Dusche und ging zum Spiegelschrank, der über dem Waschbecken hängt. -Nie wieder Denken! - Er griff nach den Rasierklingen seines Dads... -Nie wieder fühlen!- Er griff zu dem Stift auf dem Arbeitsblock seines Dads, wie er in jedem Zimmer einer lag. Er schrieb kurz und knapp: Es tut mir so Leid. Ich kann damit nicht Leben.

Bob ging zurück unter die Dusche und setzte die Klinge an und zog durch. Ein Schmerz, ein letzter Schmerz. Nichts gegen den Schmerz vorhin -Nie wieder!- Alles wird rot, und dann wird es weggespült.... Bob wusste was er tun mußte, damit es klappte. Er saß auf dem Boden der Dusche und beobachtete wie das Blut aus seinen Venen lief. Bis er müde wurde...

***  
Eine Woche später: 

Justus lief zielstrebig über den Friedhof. Es war schon spät und dunkel und er dachte er wäre alleine hier auf dem Friedhof, wollte alleine sein um sich bei Bob an seinem Grab zu entschuldigen. Heute Nachmittag auf der Beerdigung war zuviel los gewesen. Aber er stellte überrascht fest, daß ein Besucher noch da war, das musste an Bobs Grab sein. Eine dunkle Gestalt die er nicht erkennen konnte, kauerte weinend am Boden. Justus schlich sich an und stellte verwundert fest, daß es Skinny war. Er setzte sich leise zu ihm und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter, aus einem Impuls heraus den er gerade nicht verstand: "Skinny, was machst du hier?"

Erschrocken zuckte Skinny zusammen. "Ich ..." Skinny brach die Stimme weg und er schluchzte: "Es tut mir Leid! Ich habe es falsch gemacht, ich hatte gehofft das die Hilfe rechtzeitig kommt." Justus sah immernoch mehr Schuld bei sich selbst, wollte aber mit Skinny darüber nicht reden: "Danke daß du Hilfe geschickt hast."

Skinny wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Ich muss jetzt gehen." Justus wusste irgendetwas stimmte nicht, warum saß Skinny weinend an Bobs Grab? Er stand auf und ging neben Skinny her: "Skinny es ist nicht deine Schuld, also warum bist du hier?" Ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer hätte es vielleicht erkannt, daß er sich Selbstvorwürfe machte, aber Skinny war in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen.

"Ich musste... Wenigstens einmal. Doch es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte was anderes versuchen sollen, bevor der Eisbär Bob das angetan hat", die Bitterkeit in seinen Worten war nicht zu übersehen, aber sie ergab für Justus einfach keinen Sinn. Justus widersprach: "Damit hättest du dich vermutlich in Gefahr gebracht. Die Typen sind gefährlich. Das wusstest du. Es war vernünftig so." Skinny schnaubte abfällig: "Dann hätten sie mich eben abgemurkst, was soll's? Außer Bob hätte mich doch eh niemand vermisst." "Wieso niemand außer Bob?" fragte Justus vollkommen verständnislos.

Justus glaubte nicht richtig zu hören, als Skinny ihm sagte: "Bob und ich waren zusammen, seit seiner Amnäsie, oder kurz danach um genau zu sein... Heimlich. Ich wollte ihn schützen und ich habe versagt." "Du und Bob?" Justus wollte es nicht glauben was er da hörte, aber die Tränen der Verzweiflung und die Bitterkeit von Skinny zeigten Justus, das Skinny wohl die Wahrheit sagte.

Skinny nickte, "komm mit!" Ohne ein Wort zu reden folgte Justus dem Älteren. Obwohl er noch nicht dazu gekommen war sich bei Bob zu entschuldigen. Sie liefen schweigend kilometerweit bis in eine Höhle, die Justus noch von früher kannte. Oben gab es einen Schacht durch den genug Luft reinkam, weswegen die Luft im Inneren ziemlich gut war und man sogar ein kleines Feuer machen konnte.

Skinny ging an eine Truhe, die in der Ecke stand, holte Kerzen raus und zündete sie an, dann holte er ein Notizbuch raus und setzte sich auf eine Decke, die am Boden lag. Skinny überreichte Justus das Notizbuch und er öffnete es. Sofort erkannte er es als eins von Bob. Es war unverkennbar seine Schrift und seine Zeichnungen. Er kannte Bobs Stil viel zu gut für einen Irrtum. Alle Zeichnungen zeigten Skinny und es waren lauter Liebeserklärungen darunter. Das Buch war der Beweis ihrer Liebe. "Ich möchte daß du darauf aufpasst," sagte Skinny und Justus sah ihn verwirrt an. "Nimm es mit!"

Justus verabschiedet sich verwirrt wollte aber nicht nachhaken. Skinny verhielt sich sonderbar und es waren so neue Gedanken die er ihm gab, über die Justus erstmal nachdenken musste und er ging raus. Er verstand nicht, was das hier alles sollte. Hundert Meter hinter der Höhle überlegte er es sich anders, es ergab einfach keinen Sinn, wenn er das Buch hatte. Warum gab er es ihm? Justus drehte sich um und ging zurück. Als er vor der Höhle stand, und den Gang erneut betreten wollte, hörte er einen Schuß und verstand es. Leider. Zu spät. Wieder zu spät! Wieder seine Schuld!

***


	3. Ende Zwei

"Da bin ich draußen. Sorry ich ficke keine Typen." Skinny stand entschieden auf, um zu gehen. Er drückte die Kippe in einen Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch aus und vermied es irgendeinen direkt anzusehen. Der Mann mit dem eiskalten Blick wandte sich Skinny zu und lachte, es klang genauso kalt, wie es auch sein Blick war. Er brachte Skinny dazu, noch einmal stehen zu bleiben. "Es gibt nichts Besseres um zu zeigen, wer die Hosen an hat." Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern: "Wie du meinst, nicht mein Ding und ansehen will ich mir sowas auch nicht" 

Skinny wurde es sichtlich unbehaglich, bemerkte Bob, was ihn selbst zunehmend beunruhigte. Der Mann mit dem fiesen Rattengesicht meldete sich zu Wort. Sein Blick bohrte sich regelrecht in Skinnys, seine Pupillen verengten sich. Jedes Wort kam einer Drohung gleich, als er sagte: "Skinny, du weißt aber was mit Verrätern passiert?" Skinny nickte, so normal wie es ihm möglich war, antwortete er: "Bin ja nicht blöd. Meldet euch, wenn ihr was für mich habt, ich weiß sowieso von nichts. Man sieht sich." Ein kurzes Blinzeln, ein Verziehen der Mundwinkel. Damit ging Skinny durch eine weitere Tür und verließ den Raum.

Die zwei Männer sahen Skinny kurz hinterher, dann sahen sie sich an und grinsten bösartig. Offensichtlich kannten sie sich gut genug um sich ohne Worte austauschen zu können. "Also welchen der drei möchtest du flachlegen?" fragte Rattengesicht den Mann mit dem Eisblick laut und richtete damit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die drei gefesselten Jungen. Eisblick ließ seinen Blick über die drei Jungen wandern und musterte sie genau.

"Den gutaussehenden Angsthasen, bei dem macht's bestimmt am meisten Spaß!" "Okay dann sollst du ihn haben," sagte Rattengesicht und ging auf die drei schockierten Jungen zu.

In Peter regte sich der Trotz. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Er würde nicht für deren Spaß herhalten, zumal wenn Skinny Recht hatte und das nicht schon Teil des Spaßes war, sie mit solchen Sätzen zu ängstigen, stand ihm sonst das Schlimmste bevor. Peter wusste, er musste hier raus, aber seine Chancen waren schlecht, es gab nur eine. Er musste durch die Tür zu der Skinny eben raus ist, hoffen daß dahinter ein langer Gang und kein Labyrinth ist und dann so schnell wie möglich raus ins Freie und so schnell wie möglich Hilfe rufen. Kurz vor ihrer Pause unter dem Baum hatten sie eine Farm gesehen, die war nicht weit entfernt, zwei Meilen vielleicht querfeldein, das war zu schaffen. Im Gegensatz zu Peter sahen die Beiden nicht wie gute Läufer aus. Viel zu breit und schwer und den vollen Aschenbechern auf Tisch und neben den Betten, nach zu urteilen waren es zudem starke Raucher. Im Sekundenbruchteil überflog er seinen Plan, es blieb dabei, wenn er es schaffte aus dem Gebäude zu kommen, standen seine Chancen gut. 

Justus Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sein Bluff hatte nicht funktioniert. Er wollte doch nur wissen, warum sich Skinny hier, soweit außerhalb von Rocky Beach in diesem Gebäude mit diesem Typen traf. Doch im Gegensatz zu sonst, wo die Typen redeten und ihm damit wertvolle Informationen lieferten, ohne es zu merken, aus denen er sich dann einen Plan schmiedete, hielten diese Beiden sich komplett bedeckt. Das erste Mal hatte er einfach keinen Plan, keine Ahnung um was es überhaupt geht. Skinny war darin verwickelt, aber das half ihm nicht weiter. Skinny hat schon soviele verschiedene Dinge auf dem Kerbholz, daraus konnte er keine Rückschlüsse ziehen.

Würde Skinny Hilfe holen, oder hatte er zu große Angst? Bob kannte Skinny inzwischen zu gut um es zu Übersehen, aber Skinny hatte eben richtig Angst. Bob vermutete zu wissen warum, wenn seine Befürchtungen zutrafen, dann ist Eisblick der Eisbär. Einer von Grey's Männer fürs Grobe. Ein Sadist wie er im Buche steht, jemand der sich laut Skinny sexuell daran aufgeilt Andere zu Quälen. Jemand der im Mittelalter Folterknecht aus Leidenschaft geworden wäre. Doch selbst wenn Skinny Hilfe holt, wen würde er holen? und wie lange würde es dauern? wieviel Zeit würde ihnen noch bleiben? Was hatte der Eisbär vor? das nachdem es klang, oder doch was ganz Anderes?

Rattengesicht ging hinter ihre Rücken und schnitt mit einer kleinen Zange den passenden Kabelbinder durch. Immernoch waren seine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt, nur nicht mehr an der Säule fixiert. Peter spannte seine Muskeln an und sprang los.

Peter war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf den Füßen und rannte in die Richtung in die Skinny kurz zuvor verschwunden war. Doch seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken fixiert und als er abbremste und den Rücken zur Tür drehte um sie zu öffnen merkte er direkt, daß er es nicht schaffen würde. 

Rattengesicht hatte er so überrascht mit seinem Fluchtversuch, daß er sich gerade mal aufgerichtet hatte, aber Eisblick, hatte keine Zeit gebraucht und war sofort wie er auf dem Weg zur Tür. 

Eisblick hatte den kürzeren Weg, dafür war Peter schneller. Er schaffte es die Türklinke sofort zu greifen und hinunterzudrücken, doch beim Herumwirbeln um durch die Tür zu entkommen traf ihn ein harter Faustschlag im Gesicht und Peter ging sofort zu Boden.

Scheiße, dachte Peter, das war sie: Seine Chance, seine einzige Chance! Immernoch tanzten Flecken vor seinen Augen, der Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund, verriet ihm, daß seine Lippen aufgeplatzt war. Sein Kopf dröhnte, ihm war etwas schwindelig, aber er durfte jetzt nicht das Bewußtsein verlieren. Er war gerade in absoluter Lebensgefahr. Er musste hier raus!

"Eine Raubkatze," grinste Eisblick breit und sah herausfordernd zu ihm herab, während er die Tür abschloß und sie somit diesmal richtig verriegelte. "Das gefällt mir." Der Raum hatte nur die 2 Türen und er hatte die Hände auf dem Rücken fixiert. Die Vorraussetzungen waren wirklich schlecht für ihn, aber so schnell würde er nicht aufgeben. 

Peter sprang auf die Füße und rannte, der Raum war verdammt groß, er würde versuchen so lange wie möglich soviel Abstand wie möglich zu halten. Hoffentlich hatte Justus bald auch mal einen schlauen Plan wie sie aus dem Sumpf wieder rauskommen. Eisblick grinste, vermutlich gefiel ihm das Spiel aktuell, mit Gesten verständigte er sich mit Rattengesicht um ihn in eine Ecke zu treiben. Doch so einfach ließ er sich nicht in die Ecke treiben, doch irgendwann hatte Eisblick wohl genug davon. Peter wollte gerade wieder lossprinten, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie dieser einen Stuhl hob und in seine Richtung schleuderte. Auf die Entfernung war die Wucht des Treffers nicht mehr so schlimm, aber es reichte um ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und er legte sich voll hin. Da er sich nicht abfangen konnte, schlug er ungebremst auf seine Knie und Kinn auf. 

Als der Schmerz ein wenig nachließ, hörte er Schritte ganz nah bei ihm. Hoch und weg schaffte er es nicht mehr, also drehte er sich umständlich aber schnell um, um seinen Angreifer kommen zu sehen. Eisblick kam nah an ihn ran, zu nah und Peter trat so fest er konnte nach ihm und traf dessen Knie. Eisblick fluchte, blieb zunächst auf Abstand, genügend damit Peter ihn nicht noch einmal treffen konnte, aber nicht genügend, daß es für eine weitere Flucht reichen würde. Doch nur solange es dauerte, bis Rattengesicht bei ihm war. Dann stürzten sie sich zu zweit auf ihn.

Faustschläge trafen ihn überall, der Schmerz explodierte in seinem Körper, seine Nase brach, doch er gab nicht auf. Das konnte er einfach nicht. Vielleicht weil er besonders mutig war und lieber die Schläge einstecke, als kleinbei zu geben. Vielleicht war er aber auch besonders feige und seine Angst davor herauszufinden was Eisblick mit ihm vor hatte so groß war, daß er sich so sehr zur Wehr setzte wie es ihm überhaupt möglich war.

Er trat mit beiden Beinen so gut es ging um sich, schlug mit dem Kopf um sich und ein paar Mal biss er auf gerade wohl zu. Und irgendwann mussten seine Angreifer Verschnaufen. Wäre die Situation eine Andere, hätte er gelacht. Doch es half ihm auch nicht wirklich weiter. Vollkommen erschöpft und mit großen Schmerzen lag er auf dem Boden und die beiden standen über ihm. 

Er konnte das Blut aus verschiedenen Wunden über seine Haut laufen spüren, er schmeckte es im Mund. Er war sicher sich außer seiner Nase auch seine Hand gebrochen zu haben, auf der er mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht lag. Diese Runde hatte er überstanden, aber wieviele würde er noch schaffen? würden sie irgendwann aufgeben? und wenn was würden sie dann mit ihm machen?

Doch sie ließen ihm keine Zeit sich groß zu erholen, oder abzuwägen was er jetzt tun sollte. Diesmal schnappte sich jeder von ihnen eins seiner Beine mit denen er wild um sich trat und zogen ihn über den Boden. Die Haut seiner nackten Arme riss auf, seine Schultern schmerzten und seine Hand.... Er schrie vor Schreck und Schmerz zugleich, versuchte durch anspannen der Bauchmuskeln das Gewicht von seiner Hand zu bekommen. Nach wenigen Metern hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht, eine weitere Säule, an der sie zu zweit gegen seinen Widerstand seine Beine an der Säule fixierten. Er wusste damit hatte er nun endgültig verloren.

Eisblick ging gemeinsam mit Rattengesicht zunächst weg, trank einen Schluck Wasser aus einer auf dem Tisch stehenden Wasserflasche und steckte sich eine Kippe an. War das die Zeit die ihm noch blieb? Eine Zigarettenlänge? Verdammt wieviel Zeit war das? Und dann? Würden sie ihn wieder schlagen, oder Schlimmeres?? Peter drehte seinen Kopf und sah zu Justus und Bob, die beide hilflos an der Säule gefesselt dasaßen, jeder mit einem Kratzer am Hals, ansonsten unverletzt. Es war nicht fair. Er wollte doch überhaupt nicht hier rein, es hatte ihn nicht interessiert, warum Skinny hier rein gegangen ist, ihn interessierte Rattengesicht nicht... Er wollte nur seine Ferien mit seinen Freunden verbringen, nichts sonst! Aber waren das überhaupt seine Freunde? Wie oft hatte er sich in Gefahr gebracht, weil Justus sagte er soll etwas tun, er wurde schon so oft mehr oder weniger verletzt, weil er sich auf sein Willen hin mit wilden Tieren, Naturgewalten, Spukerscheinungen und Verbrechern anlegen sollte und jedesmal wurde alles abgetan, alles halb so schlimm und wenn Bob mal seiner Meinung war, fällt er ihm kurz danach in den Rücken und er ist überstimmt, so wie heute auch. Er könnte jetzt gerade mit Jeffrey surfen oder Beachvolleyball spielen, oder mit Kelly ein Eis essen, stattdessen lag er hier, hatte riesige Schmerzen und wusste nicht ob er das überlebt und wofür? Damit Justus Jonas Neugier befriedigt ist und Bob Andrews nicht Nein zu Justus sagen musste. Ihm war vollkommen klar, wenn er das hier überlebt, würde es nach ein paar Tagen heißen: wir haben einen neuen Fall, Peter ich brauche die Informationen, dringend. Auf begib dich wieder in Gefahr... ! Nein nie wieder, wenn er das hier überlebt würde er einen Schlußstrich ziehen. Es waren nicht nur die Fälle, sie hatten doch aktuell auch keinen Fall und trotzdem waren sie wieder in Gefahr. Egal um was es ging, ständig schlitterten sie irgendwo rein. Das musste aufhören!

Bob bewunderte Peter, es war unglaublich wie stark Peter war, wie lange er bereits durchhielt. Inzwischen sah er zwar sehr ramponiert aus, aber vermutlich war keine gefährlichere Verletzung dabei und ganz sicher würde bald Hilfe kommen. Irgendwer würde bestimmt kommen. Irgendwas würde Skinny sich schon einfallen lassen. Die Zigarettenpause der Drei war gut für sie. Es schindete Zeit. Glaubte er daran eigentlich wirklich, oder musste er daran glauben, um nicht vor Angst zu sterben? Vermutlich Letzteres, aber darüber sollte er lieber nicht nachdenken. Er selbst jedenfalls hätte das, was Peter geschafft hat, nie geschafft. Damit angefangen wäre er nichtmal auf die Füße gekommen mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen, bevor Rattengesicht um die Säule herum ist. 

Es machte Justus wahnsinnig, da verschaffte ihr Zweiter ihm soviel Zeit und ihm fiel trotzdem einfach nichts ein, was er noch tun sollte, er hatte einfach keinen Plan B und er hatte es versucht die Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber die 2 Verbrecher waren auf Peter fokussiert, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war und Peter war konzentriert darauf, solange genug ihnen zu entwischen. Aber eigentlich war es sinnlos denn irgendwann musste das Ende kommen und da niemand wusste wo sie waren und sie erst vermisst werden würden, wenn sie heute Abend nicht von ihrer Wandertour zurückkommen würden, würde keine Hilfe kommen. Es können noch Tage vergehen ehe hier jemand nachsieht.. solange kann Peter nicht durchhalten.

Langsam, drohend, grinsend kam Eisblick, der inzwischen aufgeraucht hatte auf Peter zu. Peters Angst steigerte sich zur Panik. Obwohl es sinnlos war und ihm alles bereits weh tat, sträubte er sich erneut gegen seine Fesseln, doch er kam nicht weg.

Eisblick setzte sich auf seine Hüften, wie in Zeitlupe hob er ein Messer, hielt es vor Peters Gesicht, strich damit über seine Körpermitte und zerschnitt ihm auf den Weg zurück das T-Shirt. Er zeichnete langsam unsichtbare Muster über Peters Körper und mit der anderen griff er sich an die Hose.

Peter keuchte, riss die Augen auf, doch außer den Kopf konnte er nichts mehr bewegen. Er bewegte seinen Kopf hin und her, als letzten Protest, zudem er fähig war, aber sein Blick fixierte Eisblick, der sich gerade seine Hand in die Hose schob und im gleichen Moment stach er zu. Das Messer drang durch seine Haut, langsam in seinen Bauch ein. Der Schmerz lähmtre ihn, nichts war mehr real. Er hörte einen Schrei von irgendwo aus der Ferne, oder war es er selbst? Schwärze und Realität verschwammen, große Schmerzen und doch so unwirklich und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Voller Entsetzen hatte Bob zugesehen, wie Eisblick zugestochen hatte und hatte geschrien. Dreimal stach Eisbär zu, beide stöhnten, Peter vor Schmerz und Eisblick vor Erregung. Jetzt hat Bob keinen Zweifel mehr, das musste Grey's Eisbär sein. Kein normaler Mensch kann sich an sowas aufgeilen. Das ist ekelhaft. Bob konnte gar nicht wegsehen vom Terror erfüllt, sah wie Eisbär in der dritten Wunde das Messer stecken ließ und einen Finger in die immernoch blutende Wunde vom ersten Stich steckte. Lustvoll bohrte er in der Wunde herum und stöhnte als Peters Kopf kraftlos zur Seite fiel. Tränen liefen durch sein Gesicht, niemand achtete auf ihn, er würde alles tun um Peter zu helfen, doch er war zum nichts tun verdammt, wenn Skinny doch nur zurückkommen würde... Peters Körper verlor seine Spannung und sein Kopf rollte zur Seite. Ob er tot ist? Bob schloss die Augen. Das durfte einfach nicht sein!! Peter durfte nicht tot sein!

Justus keuchte daneben als er sah, daß Eisblick mit dem Messer zustach. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein, Peter durfte nicht sterben! Bitte nicht! Tränen brannten heiß in seinen Augen und er schloß die Augen, fühlte die Tränen über sein Gesicht laufen. Justus konnte nicht sagen was schlimmer ist, zu sehen was passiert oder die Bilder die sein Gehirn lieferte bei geschlossenen Augen, wenn Peters Schmerzlaute plötzlich wie akustisch verstärkt in seinem Kopf ankamen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete rollte Peters Kopf kraftlos zur Seite. Seine Eingeweide krampften sich schmerzhaft zusammen und sein Herz schien einige Schläge auszusetzen, bevor es schmerzhaft weiterschlug. "Nein!!!" Was ein Schrei werden sollte, war keiner, er hatte keine Luft dafür, stattdessen kam das Wort schrill und atemlos abgehackt aus ihm hervor. "Es ist meine Schuld!" presste er unter Schmerzen hervor. Der nächste Hieb war das Bob der ebenso geschockt neben ihm saß, nicht widersprach. Auch wenn er genau wusste daß es seine Schuld war, denn nur seinetwegen waren sie überhaupt hier, tat es weh das Bob nicht einmal versuchte zu widersprechen.

Bob hing mit seinem Blick an Peters Körper. Er versuchte auf die Entfernung zu erkennen, ob Peter noch ein Lebenszeichen gab, nichts anderes war jetzt wichtig. Justus Schuldeingeständnis blendete er aus, das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Die einzigen Fragen die ihn interessierten waren: bewusstlos oder tot? und war Rettung auf dem Weg? Seine Antwort bekam Bob ziemlich schnell denn offensichtlich war Rattengesicht mit dem Ausgang auch nicht einverstanden. Er schnauzte seinen Partner an: "Verdammt, was lässt du dich so gehen?" "Was geht denn mit dir, Ratte?", hakte Eisbär verständnislos nach. "Ich sage dir was los ist. Du hast ihn abgestochen", fuhr Ratte ihn scharf an. "Er lebt noch," widersprach Eisbär ungerührt. Ein Funke Hoffnung und ein wenig Erleichterung machte sich in Bob breit. "Der erlebt den Einbruch der Dämmerung nicht mehr", sagte Ratte ebenso mitleidslos wie Eisblick. "Na und, wen interessiert es?" In Bob kochte Hass hoch, aber gleichzeitig hatte er viel zu viel Angst. Zum ersten Mal begriff Bob warum Skinny sich ständig so bedeckt hielt, immer nur davon sprach, daß er ihn nur beschützen wollte, wenn sie sich nie zusammen irgendwo sehen ließen und er nicht einmal seine Handynummer haben durfte. "Den Boss!", antwortete Ratte schroff und holte Bob aus seinen Gedanken zurück, "einen Mord hier in Rocky Beach quasi vor seiner Haustür vor 2 Zeugen und ein Laufbursche der auch noch mal eben 1+1 zusammenrechnen kann was passiert ist und das auch noch ohne Absprache, das ist ein wenig drüber meinst du nicht?"

"Ja gut ist vielleicht nicht optimal hier, aber ich kümmere mich drum, die 2 werden wenn ich fertig bin, genauso wie er für immer Schweigen und Skinny", Eisbär lachte kalt, "du hast ihn in Mexiko gesehen. Der zittert nur wenn ich einmal Buuh mache schon. Der schweigt und wenn nicht gibt es halt einen Laufburschen weniger auf der Welt." "Hörst du dir einmal zu?", schnaubte Rattengesicht genervt. "Von mir aus vögel sie durch und schneide sie bei Bewußtsein in kleine Stücke. Ich helfe dir gern dabei, aber nur mit dem Boss im Rücken. Die Sache wird zu groß für einen Alleingang." Eisbär dachte kurz nach. "Vielleicht hast du Recht, wir rufen den Boss an und hören uns an was er sagt, ich bin mir sicher er stimmt mir zu und danach machen wir mit dem nächsten weiter." Er stand auf, steckte sich eine Kippe an und lief voran zur Tür die er aufschließen musste, aber nur locker hinter ihnen zuzog.

Jede Sekunde fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, dennoch war Justus sich sicher, daß weniger als zwei Minuten vergangen waren, bis aufgeregte Rufe aus einem Nebenraum an ihr Ohr drangen. Sie verstanden kein Wort, konnten die verzerrten, hallende Stimmen niemanden zuordnen. Gab es noch mehr Menschen hier? Justus hatte keine Ahnung, ob das nun gut oder schlecht für sie war. Bob dagegen schöpfte Hoffnung, das war die Rettung, davon war er überzeugt.

Die Geräusche schwollen zu einem Tumult an. Dann ging die Tür auf. Inspektor Cotta gefolgt von 2 bewaffneten Polizisten trat ein.

Endlich wurden sie befreit! Cotta war ihre Rettung. Doch diesmal kam er zu spät und im Gegensatz zu sonst, hatte die Erleichterung einen bitteren Nebengeschmack.

***

Inspektor Cotta ging mit einem seiner Kollegen direkt zu Peter, der immernoch ohne Bewußtsein war. Nachdem er kurz Puls und Atmung kontrolliert hatte, rief er über Funk einen Krankenwagen, holte eine kleine Schere aus seinem Arbeitsgürtel und schnitt die Kabelbinder los. 

Der andere Polizist kam zu Justus und Bob, befreite sie von ihren Kabelbindern, hakte kurz nach ob sie auch verletzt sind und als sie dies verneinte assistierte er dann bei den Erste Hilfe-Maßnahmen von Inspektor Cotta.

Hilflos standen Justus und Bob daneben, beide überfordert doch für sie hatte niemand Zeit. Nach einigen Minuten kamen Sanitär und übernahmen. 

Man sieht den Druck den Männern an, Justus war klar, daß das kein gutes Zeichen war. Peters Leben hing am seidenen Faden und das war seine Schuld. Peter wollte nicht hier reinkommen, wollte gar nicht wissen was Skinny vor hatte, er wollte nicht einmal Wandern gehen. Hätten sie nur dieses eine Mal das gemacht was Peter wollte, dann kämen sie jetzt vom Strand nach Hause. Er hätte jetzt vielleicht einen Sonnenbrand, aber keiner von ihnen würde jetzt um sein Leben kämpfen, den morgigen Tag vielleicht nicht mehr erleben. Und Bob sah es genauso, deswegen ignorierte er ihn, während sie nebeneinander dastanden und versuchten nicht im Weg zu stehen. Wie oft eigentlich hatten seine Entscheidungen sie bereits in Gefahr gebracht? Jedesmal war alles gut gegangen. Darauf hatte er sich wohl ausgeruht. Es war so oft immer alles gut gegangen, daß er sich der Illusion hingab, daß gar nichts Schlimmes passieren könnte und Peter zahlte jetzt den Preis für seinen Fehler.

Wie in Trance standen sie da und sahen zu wie der Krankenwagen abfuhr. Sie durften nicht mitfahren. Justus ging um ihre Rucksäcke zu holen, nur um einen Moment alleine zu sein und den Tränen ungesehen, nachgeben zu können, die seine Schuldgefühle hochtrieben. 

"Ich fahre euch zwei direkt ins Krankenhaus," sagte Inspektor Cotta bestimmt, als Justus zurückkam. "Meine Kollegen kriegen das hier auch ohne mich hin." "Danke," hauchte Justus.

Sie packten die Rucksäcke in den Kofferraum, stiegen auf die Rückbank von Cottas Dienstfahrzeug und schnallte sich an. "Inspektor?", fragte Justus der die Stille in der er sich Selbstvorwürfe machte nicht mehr ertragen konnte, "Wie kommt es, daß sie dort waren?" Inspektor Cotta seufzte: "Das müsst ihr aber für euch behalten, die offizielle Version ist ihr habt mir gesagt daß ihr dort reingehen werdet und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. In Wirklichkeit war es Skinny der mich informiert hat, daß ihr in ernster Gefahr seid." "Skinny?" fragte Justus und klang überrascht. 

"Ja, ich weiß er ist kein Engel, aber auch nicht so schlecht wie er gerne tut und so schlimm wie die tut er noch nicht einmal. Er weiß um deren Gefährlichkeit, weswegen er es auch nicht gewagt hat offen etwas zu tun. Da stehen noch weitere gefährliche Männer im Hintergrund. Verrat kann da tödlich sein. Trotzdem hat er mich informiert und ich habe einige Leute zusammengetrommelt angeblich weil ihr nach Hilfe gerufen habt und wir sind umgehend losgefahren." "Danke," sagte Justus leise. "Ich verstehe, wenn euch nach dem Erlebten, nicht nach Reden ist, aber ich muss das Thema muss jetzt noch mit euch vertiefen." "Warum?" fragt Justus tonlos.

"Niemand darf erfahren daß Skinny und nicht ihr mich informiert habt, versprecht ihr mir das? Für ihn bedeutet das Lebensgefahr. Das ist Verrat. Bei Leuten wie Grey oder dem Eisbär ist es das Todesurteil, dennoch hat er nicht gezögert und mich angerufen. Niemand absolut niemand darf das erfahren", sagte Cotta mit toternster Stimme. "Ich verspreche es, aber wieso sollte Skinny soviel riskieren für uns?", hakte Justus nach.

Doch zu Justus Überraschung war es nicht Cotta der antwortet, sondern Bob. "Wegen mir. Skinny und ich wir lieben uns. Wir sind ein Paar."

Würde Peter nicht in diesem Moment um sein Leben kämpfen, hätte Justus laut losgelacht und ganz selbstverständlich als Scherz angenommen. Aber so war ihm weder nach Lachen zumute, noch konnte er sich Vorstellen, daß Bob in dieser Situation einen Scherz machte, aber den Inhalt seiner Worte konnte er einfach nicht glauben. Bob und Skinny, das war absurd! Justus sah Bob lange und eindringlich an: "Was?" "Ja du hast richtig gehört. Es tut mir Leid daß ich euch nichts sagen konnte", meinte Bob leise ohne ihn anzusehen und starrte auf seine Hände. Bob schien das tatsächlich so zu meinen und Justus versuchte sich Bob und Skinny als Paar vorzustellen und scheiterte. Das war absurd für ihn, einfach unvorstellbar. Und war das nicht auch Verrat? Verrat an ihrer Freundschaft, an ihrem Detektivsein, wenn Bob sich mit ihrem Erzfeind einließ? sich mit ihm traf ohne daß sie es wussten, sie keine Ahnung hatten, was Bob ihm erzählte? Aber er mochte Bob jetzt auch keinen Vorwurf machen, er fühlte sich selbst viel zu schuldig an dem was Peter passiert war, um Bob nur vorzuwerfen daß er sich in den verliebt hat, der sie am Ende gerettet hatte. "Darüber sollten wir wohl wann anders reden," sagte Justus nur.  
Bob nickte, ein Hauch eines dankbaren Lächelns erschien auf seinen Lippen und erstarb wieder. Es war wirklich nicht der Moment zum Reden. Justus fragte sich langsam was er noch alles falsch gemacht hat. Peter kämpft um sein Leben, Bob traute sich nicht zu erzählen, daß er in einer Beziehung ist, nicht einmal daß er schwul ist... die beiden waren immer gute Freunde für ihn gewesen, aber war er ein guter Freund für sie gewesen?

****

Mrs Shaw kam nur Minuten nach ihnen im Krankenhaus an. Ein Arzt kam zu ihr und erklärt ihr daß Peter operiert werden musste, daß es ernst war und sie nichts versprechen könnten. Also saßen sie im Wartebereich stundenlang und warteten und warteten. Keinem war nach Reden zumute und Mrs Shaw hatte sie mit einem sehr knappen Verhör davon kommen lassen, vermutlich würden die Fragen kommen, wenn sie Gewißheit hatte, wie die OP ausgegangen war. 

Das Warten war zermürbend. Endlich kam der Arzt wieder und sprach Mrs Shaw an: "Ihr Sohn hat den Eingriff gut überstanden, er ist wieder wach und inzwischen außer Lebensgefahr. Sie können jetzt zu ihm." Vor Erleichterung weinten sie alle 3 und Bob ergriff Justus Hand. Eine Geste die Justus richtig gut tat. Sie folgten dem Arzt und Mrs Shaw in Peters Zimmer.

Peter lag wach in seinem Bett, lauter Schläuche und Kabel waren an ihm und ein Monitor stand neben ihm. Er schaute in ihre Richtung als sie reinkamen, schaffte ein gequältes Lächeln zu seiner Mutter und als sein Blick auf Justus und Bob fiel, verfinsterte sich seine Miene. "Raus!" Die Erleichterung schlug um in Enttäuschung und sie blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. "Raus! Ich will euch niemals wieder sehen!" Die Geräte hinter Peter gaben schreckliche Töne, die seinen Worten noch mehr Ausdruck verliehen. Als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, drehte sich der Arzt rum und schob sie zur Tür hinaus und schloß sie hinter sich. Bob und Justus traf diese Reaktion hart, aber für Justus nicht vollkommen überraschend, er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. "Warum?", fragte Bob und dicke Tränen liefen erneut über sein Gesicht. Justus konnte es ihm nicht erklären, er wollte nicht laut seine Schuld eingestehen. Er nahm Bob einfach in den Arm und hielt ihn. 5 sehr lange Minuten später kam der Arzt wieder raus und Justus löste ihre Umarmung und sprach ihn an: "Hat er es sich anders überlegt, dürfen wir rein?" 

"Nein im Gegenteil, er kam erst zur Ruhe, als seine Mutter ihm versprach euch nicht zu ihm zu lassen. Er gibt wohl euch eine gewisse Schuld", erklärte der Arzt kurz und knapp. Geschockt stand Bob da, regungslos bis Justus ihn einfach an die Hand nahm. "Peter gibt uns die Schuld? Aber... aber wir...", Bob war scheinbar mit seinen Gedanken die ganze Zeit über ganz wo anders gewesen als er selbst. Justus nickte und antwortete: "Moralisch gesehen hat er nicht unrecht. Moralisch ist es zum ganz großen Teil, meine Schuld." "Das ist doch nicht wahr," widersprach Bob empört. "Doch," seufzte Justus, "juristisch nicht aber moralisch schon, was würden wir jetzt gerade machen, wenn wir heute morgen oder heute Mittag das gemacht hätten was Peter und nicht was ich wollte?"

Bob antwortete nicht, brauchte er auch nicht, sein Blick sagte genug. Er hatte es verstanden. "Komm wir nehmen uns ein Taxi und fahren erstmal zu dir nach Hause", schlug Justus vor. 

"Peter ist unser bester Freund, wir können doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen," sträubte sich Bob. "Bob," Justus sagte es sehr vorsichtig, weil ihm klar wurde, daß er Bob gerade einen Teil des Bodens unter den Füßen wegzog, "Peter braucht jetzt viel Ruhe und Kraft, du hast es doch gesehen, er will uns nicht sehen. Wir müssen das respektieren. Freundschaft lässt sich nicht erzwingen. Lass uns gehen, damit helfen wir ihm im Augenblick mehr. Wenn er uns sehen will, wird er sich melden bei uns, aber ich fürchte, das wird nicht passieren."

***

Bob dachte über Justus Worte nach und sah ein, daß Justus Recht hat. Aber die Wahrheit tat weh. Es war irgendwie schon zur Gewohnheit geworden. Justus und Peter wollten ständig das Gegenteil, also war der Krug an ihm zu entscheiden und selbst wenn er es wie Peter sah, entschied er eigentlich immer für Justus. Peter war leichter zu überreden als Justus und oft war er selbst ja auch neugierig.. Das Peter ihm das nachdem Vorfall heute verübelte war eigentlich nachvollziehbar, aber es tat Bob weh. Er hatte es nie böse gemeint.

Justus stieg mit Bob gemeinsam am Haus der Andrews aus dem Taxi aus und als sie die Tür erreicht hatte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Skinny war da, schlang Bob überschwänglich in die Arme zog ihn rein und küsste ihn, küsste ihn als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Das war schräg und nicht nur Justus ging es so, auch seine Eltern wirkten so als würden sie das zum ersten Mal sehen. Bob erwiderte zunächst den Kuss, dann wurde ihm bewusst, daß sie ihm alle zusahen, Justus, seine Eltern und vielleicht auch noch die halbe Nachbarschaft.   
"Das nenn ich Mal eine überraschende Begrüßung, was machst du hier?" fragte Bob Skinny mit hochrotem Kopf.

Mr Andrews kam ihm zuvor: "Dein 'Freund' kam her und hat uns gefragt, ob wir etwas gehört haben, ob du noch am Leben bist. Von Inspektor Cotta habe ich dann erfahren, daß Peter im Krankenhaus um sein Leben kämpft und er euch dort abgesetzt hat. Deine Mum wollte gerade losfahren und euch holen, nachdem wir von Skinny wissen, in welcher Gefahr ihr seid." "Wir waren," wollte Justus korrigieren als er die Tür hinter uns schloß, doch Skinny und Mr Andrews schüttelten den Kopf. 

Skinny zog Bob besitzergreifend an sich ran und umkammerte ihn regelrecht. Der Anblick ist befremdlich, doch seine Worte lenkten Justus schnell ab. "Nein ihr seid. Grey rastet wohl gerade völlig aus in seiner Villa, er will Eisbär und Ratte zurück. Der ist die Mafia. Ihr habt die Mafia am Arsch. Ihr seid die Zeugen die Eisbär und Ratte belasten werden. Grey will euch loswerden. Ich soll euch zu ihm bringen, egal wie, bis morgen früh. Spätestens morgen Mittag sind wir 3 auf seiner Abschussliste, vermutlich sind wir es bereits, ich bin nicht so doof zu glauben, daß ich euch hinbringen soll, weil es ein Loyalitätstest ist, der pustet mich gerade mit aus dem Weg" erklärt Skinny auf seine liebreizende provozierende Art, die besonders Mrs Andrews aufstieß, aber sie schluckte eine Bemerkung in Anbetracht der Situation herrunter.

"Ich habe bereits mit Inspektor Cotta geredet. Er teilt diese Einschätzung. Peter bekommt Polizeischutz, im Krankenhaus ist das gut umsetzbar, bei euch ist das schwerer. Ihr könnt natürlich auch Polizeischutz bekommen, aber er empfiehlt euch einen Urlaub, bis zum Ende der Semesterferien, bis dahin könnte es so vorran getrieben sein, daß er keinen Vorteil mehr hat euch verschwinden zu lassen," ergänzte Mr Andrews, "ihr müsstet natürlich Aussagen machen und schicken, aber alles unter Geheimhaltung eures Aufenthaltortes."

"Das klingt nicht gut", stellte Bob fest, und ließ sich in Skinnys Umarmung fallen. "Was ist mit dir?" 

"Ich muss abtauchen, meinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen, solange es noch geht, am Besten für immer, weg aus Kalifornien."

"Dann komm ich mit. Ich will dich nicht verlieren!", beschloss Bob kurzerhand und zog damit alle Blicke auf sich. Bobs Eltern wollten widersprechen, aber er ließ sich nicht beirren.

"Schlag dir den Scheiß aus dem Kopf, ich weiß weder wohin mit mir, geschweige dem wovon ich leben werde, du hast eine Zukunft, sei nicht so blöd wie ich und schmeiß das weg."

"Dann komm du mit mir, ich hatte einige Stipendienangebote für Colleges in anderen Staaten bekommen. Ich frage einfach ob ich doch noch eins annehmen kann und wir ziehen dann dort hin, ich denke die Chancen in Michigan sind besonders gut."

Skinny sah aus als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob gerade Weihnachten und Ostern zusammengefallen sind, oder er gerade eine Hiobsbotschaft bekommen hat, was Justus tatsächlich schmunzeln ließ. 

"Du willst mit mir zusammen ziehen?" fragte Skinny ungläubig. "Nein mit dem Weihnachtsmann. Wo ist dein Problem? Das war kein Heiratsantrag. Wir versuchen es und wenn's nicht klappt, dann haben wir es versucht." "Ich weiß nicht," zögerte Skinny noch immer. "Du, es soll wohl in jedem Staat Brücken geben, unter denen man schlafen kann, nur falls du ein bißchen Freiheit vermissen solltest," entgegnete ihm Bob sarkastisch. Skinny lachte und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Du bist ein Arsch." Bobs Eltern konnten es nicht hören, Justus verdrehte die Augen, na das kann ja heiter werden, dennoch sagte er: "In Michigan habe ich auch noch ein Studienplatz offen..." meinte Justus. Jetzt war es an Skinny mit den Augen zu rollen.

Es war eine richtige Flucht, in einer halben Stunde stand ein Plan und innerhalb von 2 Stunden saß Skinny am Steuer von Bobs Käfer und sie fuhren zu dritt in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion, mit ihren wichtigsten Sachen Richtung Michigan.

*** 

3 Wochen später

Justus kommt zurück und sein erster Blick fällt auf Skinny der auf der Veranda sitzt und raucht und rollt mit den Augen. Bob kommt raus, als Justus die Stufen erreicht und Skinny zur Begrüßung erstmal anmault. "Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag hier rumzusitzen und zu Qualmen?" 

"Doch, ich könnte dir helfen zu Packen," bot Skinny großzügig an. "Brauchst du nicht, das mache ich selbst, sobald ich morgen die Schlüssel zu meinem Appartement bekomme," entgegnete Justus genervt. "Ich würde dir ja auch morgen helfen, aber da muss ich leider arbeiten." "Du hast den Job?", fragte Justus eine Spur zu überrascht. "Hälst du mich zu blöd um ein paar Pizzen auszuliefern?" "Nein, ich hatte eher Zweifel gehegt, ob du es schaffst, lange genug freundlich zu seinen um ein Bewerbungsgespräch zu führen." "Ich kann vieles, wenn ich will!" Bob ignorierte die Kabbellei zwischen Justus und Skinny gekonnt, nach 3 Wochen hatte er reichlich Übung darin, denn Justus und Skinny konnten es beide nicht lassen, aber ab morgen wenn Justus aus dem kleinen Häuschen am See in dem er mit Skinny jetzt wohnt auszieht, würde sicher mehr Ruhe einkehren. Bob wechselte kurzerhand das Thema: "Konntest du mit Cotta reden, weißt du was Neues?"

Justus nickte: "ja allerdings in Rocky Beach brennt sozusagen die Luft, beziehungsweise der Schrottplatz." Bob schluckte und setzte sich neben Skinny auf den Stuhl und auch Justus setzte sich, bevor er weitersprach. Glück für meine Tante und Onkel, sie haben den Platz und das Haus letzte Woche bereits verkauft und sind seit vorgestern in Florida angekommen wo sie von der Kaufsumme jetzt einen Alterswohnsitz gekauft haben."

Bob atmete erleichtert aus: "weißt du was gebrannt hat?" "Klar, das war auch meine Frage gewesen, die Zentrale und die Freiluftwerkstatt," antwortete Justus betrübt. Eine Minute schwiegen sie, dann sprach Justus weiter: "Grey muss komplett am Ausrasten sein, bei Ratte und Eisbär ist die Kaution abgelehnt worden, aufgrund unserer Aussagen. Deine Eltern sind inzwischen auch schon weg, weil es zu heiß wurde. Dein Dad hat ein Jobangebot in New York angenommen und sind dann wie wir in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion weg." Bob nickte: "Das beruhigt mich, ich hatte öfters Bedenken, daß sie in den Fokus geraten, wenn sie bleiben, was ist mit den Shaws?"

"Die komplette Familie ist im Zeugenschutz Programm, Peter konnte wohl in eine Rehaklinik verlegt worden und in dem Zusammenhang haben sie ihn und seine Eltern abtauchen lassen." 

"Zeugenschutzprogramm? Das bedeutet wir können keinen Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen, wenn die Lage sich beruhigt hat?", hakte Bob nach. "Ja und Nein," antwortete Justus und es war so bitter, daß Bob sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort hören wollte, "Cotta war nochmal bei ihm, bevor er abgeholt wurde, er hat ihm angeboten, daß er alleine den Kontakt zu uns herstellen kann und wenn Peter möchte, würde er es tun, aber Peter hat kategorisch abgelehnt. Und wir haben keine Möglichkeit Kontakt aufzunehmen."

Bob schnürte es die Kehle zu, wie jedesmal wenn er daran dachte, daß er Peter als Freund verloren hatte. Er konnte sich nicht einmal entschuldigen, das war mit das Schlimmste für ihn. Skinny und Justus tauschten ein Blick aus und Justus stand auf und entschuldigte sich unter einem Vorwand. Skinny drückte seine Kippe aus, hielt Bob fest und küsste ihn. "Warum zum Teufel musste es eigentlich Michigan sein?", wechselte er das Thema. 

"Hier hatte ich ein Stipendium angeboten bekommen, mein Dad hat den Arbeitskollegen der uns das Haus hier zur Miete angeboten hat und Michigan ist total schön," meinte Bob sofort. "Schön?" wiederholte Skinny ungläubig, "wir sind hier am Arsch der Welt und im Winter wird es arschkalt!" Bobs Lachen klang ziemlich verschnupft: "Das kann auch total schön sein, wenn es kalt ist, wärmt man sich halt gegenseitig." "Das soll jetzt verlockend sein, Sex nur unter der Decke, weil man sonst Frostbeulen dabei bekommt?" "Wir haben hier eine Heizung," meinte Bob und blinzelte Skinny zu, abgehen davon sind es 2 Meilen von hier zum nächsten Nachbarn, du magst es als am Arsch der Welt sehen, ich sehe Sex im Freien ohne gestört zu werden." Skinny lachte: "Ja gut, ein Vorteil, ich wüsste da direkt ein paar Dinge, die ich gerne mit dir machen würde," meinte Skinny mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Alles was du willst," sagte Bob herausfordernd und als Skinnys Grinsen noch gefährlicher wurde, fügte er hinzu: "unter einer Bedingung." Skeptisch herausfordernd erwiderte Skinny seinen Blick. "Du bist bis Justus morgen auszieht scheißfreundlich zu ihm." Skinny lachte: "hab schon gewonnen." Bob zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch und Skinny entgegnete. "Hallo das ist immer noch Justus Jonas und wir wohnen seit drei verfickten Wochen unter einem Dach, teilen uns einen Tisch und ein Badezimmer und ich habe ihm nicht einmal das Maul gestopft, wenn das nicht scheißfreundlich ist, weiß ich auch nicht." Bob lachte laut, "ja klar so definiere ich scheißfreundlich, aber gut, wenn du das bis morgen noch hinbekommst, gehöre ich morgen Abend ganz allein dir."


	4. Ende Drei

"Da bin ich draußen. Sorry ich ficke keine Typen." Skinny stand entschieden auf, um zu gehen. Er drückte die Kippe in einen Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch aus und vermied es irgendeinen direkt anzusehen. Der Mann mit dem eiskalten Blick wandte sich Skinny zu und lachte, es klang genauso kalt, wie es auch sein Blick war. Er brachte Skinny dazu, noch einmal stehen zu bleiben. "Es gibt nichts Besseres um zu zeigen, wer die Hosen an hat." Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern: "Wie du meinst, nicht mein Ding und ansehen will ich mir sowas auch nicht" 

Skinny wurde es sichtlich unbehaglich, bemerkte Bob, was ihn selbst zunehmend beunruhigte. Der Mann mit dem fiesen Rattengesicht meldete sich zu Wort. Sein Blick bohrte sich regelrecht in Skinnys, seine Pupillen verengten sich. Jedes Wort kam einer Drohung gleich, als er sagte: "Skinny, du weißt aber was mit Verrätern passiert?" Skinny nickte, so normal wie es ihm möglich war, antwortete er: "Bin ja nicht blöd. Meldet euch, wenn ihr was für mich habt, ich weiß sowieso von nichts. Man sieht sich." Ein kurzes Blinzeln, ein Verziehen der Mundwinkel. Damit ging Skinny durch eine weitere Tür und verließ den Raum.

Die zwei Männer sahen Skinny kurz hinterher, dann sahen sie sich an und grinsten bösartig. Offensichtlich kannten sie sich gut genug um sich ohne Worte austauschen zu können. "Also welchen der drei möchtest du flachlegen?" fragte Rattengesicht den Mann mit dem Eisblick laut und richtete damit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die drei gefesselten Jungen. Eisblick ließ seinen Blick über die drei Jungen wandern und musterte sie genau.

"Das Dickerchen. Ihn wollen wir zum Reden bringen, keine Ahnung ob er die anderen für sich über die Klinge springen lässt." "Okay dann sollst du ihn haben," sagte Rattengesicht und ging auf die drei schockierten Jungen zu.

Peter fragte sich ob Justus einen Plan hat, ihm würde nichts Anderes einfallen als versuchen zu fliehen, eine Option, die für Justus keine Option war. Justus war der Unsportlichste von ihnen und selbst war er sich auch nicht sicher, ob er es schaffen würde. Dafür konnte Justus meistens die Leute um den Finger quasseln. Ständig konnte er die Leute manipulieren mit irgendwelchen Fakten, die er durch Beobachtungen bekommt, die ihm selbst entgingen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was Justus sagen könnte, aber das hatte er ja oft nicht, aber er vertraute darauf, daß Justus wusste was er macht. Zugegeben so ein Leben mit Justus und Bob als Freunde war schon ziemlich spannend, aber ihm wäre es lieber, wenn die beiden es nicht so übertreiben würden, wenn sie es bei ihren Fällen belassen würden und auch mal einen Fall ablehnen würden. War es so falsch, daß er jetzt lieber am Strand Surfen wäre, dem Nervenkitzel in der nächsten Welle suchen wollte, als hier gefesselt Dazusitzen und darauf zu hoffen, daß Justus ihm unerkannter Plan funktioniert und er sie hier heil rausbekam?

Würde Skinny Hilfe holen, oder hatte er zu große Angst? Bob kannte Skinny inzwischen zu gut um es zu Übersehen, aber Skinny hatte eben richtig Angst. Bob vermutete zu wissen warum, wenn seine Befürchtungen zutrafen, dann ist Eisblick der Eisbär. Einer von Grey's Männer fürs Grobe. Ein Sadist wie er im Buche steht, jemand der sich laut Skinny sexuell daran aufgeilt Andere zu Quälen. Jemand der im Mittelalter Folterknecht aus Leidenschaft geworden wäre. Doch selbst wenn Skinny Hilfe holt, wen würde er holen? und wie lange würde es dauern? wieviel Zeit würde ihnen noch bleiben? Was hatte der Eisbär vor? das nachdem es klang, oder doch was ganz Anderes?

Verdammt er brauchte einen Plan! Einen verdammt guten Plan! Große Angst, wie er sie nie zuvor hatte, stieg in ihm auf und Justus versuchte sie zurückzukämpfen. Er sollte jetzt irgendwas Schlaues sagen, so wie sonst auch! Aber da war nur Leere, er wusste nicht wer die Männer waren, was sie hier machten, nur daß sie Skinny wohl kannten und offensichtlich hatte Skinny Angst gehabt. Klar er hat versucht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber es war erkennbar. Die Tatsache daß dieser Mann mit einer obszönen Geste, Skinny vor Angst in die Flucht getrieben hatte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, mit klarem Kopf die Situation zu analysieren und die Risiken zu kalkulieren und er hatte nicht viel Zeit, praktisch nur Sekunden...

Rattengesicht ging hinter ihre Rücken und schnitt mit einer kleinen Zange den passenden Kabelbinder durch. Immernoch waren seine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt, nur nicht mehr an der Säule fixiert.

"Es war nur ein Bluff," gab Justus zu. "Wir wissen nichts!" Justus war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob die Kapitulation ihn jetzt helfen würde, aber vielleicht hatten sie wie sonst auch Glück, vielleicht würden sie sie verscheuchen oder aussetzen und einfach verschwinden, wenn er ihnen offenlegte, daß er nichts in der Hand hatte.

Eisblick kam auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm eine weitere noch schmerzhaftere Ohrfeige als zuvor. "Falsche Antwort, Dickerchen!" sagte Eisblick so kalt, daß die Angst die er eben noch zurück gedrängt hatte jetzt mit aller Gewalt durchbrach und er fühlte sich wie ein hilfloses kleines Kind.

*****

Rattengesicht und Eisblick griffen nach Justus Füßen und zogen mit einem plötzlichen schweren Ruck an ihnen und schleiften Justus einfach mit sich mit. Es tat richtig weh so gezogen zu werden. Verzweifelt rief er nach Peter und Bob, er wollte auf gar keinen Fall von ihnen getrennt werden, nicht alleine mit diesen Männern sein. Peter und Bob riefen ihm nach, verlangten sie gehen zu lassen und Justus wusste, Peter würde wirklich alles tun für ihn, wenn er könnte. Doch die beiden Männer ließen sich davon überhaupt nicht beirren, zogen ihn bis zu der Tür und nach einem kurzen Stopp um die Tür zu öffnen weiter hinaus auf einen dunklen, fensterlosen Gang. Am anderen Ende war eine weitere Tür, vermutlich der Haupteingang und links und rechts gab es drei Türen, zwei davon waren mit einem Vorhängeschloss versehen und durch eine der anderen zogen sie ihn bis zu einem Bett und hievten ihn zusammen hinauf und drehten ihn auf den Bauch.

"Es ist die Wahrheit!" beteuert Justus noch einmal. Nur ignorierten Eisblick und Rattengesicht ihn komplett. Die zwei schienen ihn nicht zu hören und fingen an Justus untenrum auszuziehen. Er konnte hören wie sich einer der Männer seinen Gürtel und seine Hose öffnete.

"Bitte nicht," versuchte Justus noch einmal sein Schicksal abzuwenden. "Bitte ich sage ihnen die Wahrheit. Was immer sie wissen wollen."

Doch die 2 kannten keine Gnade und es geht schnell da beugt sich Eisblick über ihn und dringt in sein Rektum ein. Es tat schrecklich weh. Warum tut das so weh? Nie hätte er sich das so schmerzhaft vorgestellt.

Peter war geschockt als die Tür hinter den Männern und Justus zuschlug und sie nun alleine in der Halle waren, sein letzter Ruf hallte noch nach. "Wohin bringen sie ihn?", fragte er ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. "Ich nehme an in einen Nebenraum", antwortete ihm Bob trotzdem, "schaffst du es dich irgendwie zu befreien? Auf dem Tisch liegen unsere Handys." "Das kannst du vergessen Bob, einen einfachen Kabelbinder würde ich unter Schmerzen vielleicht schaffen, aber dieses Rattengesicht hat die alle doppelt gelegt, die Hände erst einzeln und dann mit weiteren verbunden. Ich habe zwar ein wenig Bewegungsspiel dadurch, aber keinerlei Chance das ohne Messer oder ähnlichem durchzukriegen und sie haben mir alles abgenommen, was ich dabei hatte, bei dir haben sie vermutlich auch nix übersehen?"

Bob schüttelte den Kopf: "garantiert nicht."

"Wer meinst du ist das, dieses Rattengesicht und dieser Eisblick Typ?" fragte Peter der die Stille nicht ertrug.

"Hast du mal was von einem Eisbär gehört? Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe ihn nie gesehen aber ich glaube das könnte er sein," gab Bob seine Vermutung preis.

Peter gefror das Blut in den Adern: "Ja habe ich, erinnerst du dich, als ich vor einigen Wochen in der Spelunke diesen Dealer observieren sollte, obwohl ich da nicht reinwollte?"

"Ja, auch wenn der Hinweis daß du da nicht reinwolltest nicht weiterhilft, das willst du nie," entgegnete Bob und merkte selbst, daß die Bemerkung unangebracht war. "Entschuldige," schob er schnell hinterher. Peter rollte die Augen und redete einfach weiter. "In dieser Spelunke redeten ein paar Männer neben mir am Tisch, meinten der Eisbär sei aus Mexiko zurück. Das waren alles harte starke Männer, doch wenn sie vom Eisbär sprachen klangen sie wie Kinder die sich über ein Monster aus ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen unterhielten. Meinten Grey hätte ihn zurückgeholt damit er für ihn hier aufräumt und redeten davon, daß er angeblich gerne Menschen foltert und zerstückelt..." "Warum hast du nichts davon erzählt?", fragte Bob ein wenig verwundert darüber, daß Peter nicht die Chance genutzt hatte um zu sagen wie schrecklich es dort drin war. 

"Bist du verrückt?", entgegnete Peter entsetzt, "ich kenne euch zu gut. Justus hätte sofort der Feuereifer gepackt, den zu überführen und dich hätte er überredet. Ich wollte es weder erneut mit Grey noch mit diesem Eisbär zu tun bekommen und mit unserem damaligen Fall hatte das ja auch gar nichts zu tun."

"Ja und Nein. Es hatte wirklich nichts damit zu tun und nein, ich hätte mich nicht überreden lassen, nicht gegen Eisbär, denn die Gerüchte aus der Spelunke sind wohl wahr. Ich kenne auch einige davon. Ich hätte auch heute nicht nachgegeben, wenn ich gewusst hätte, daß er hier sein könnte."

"Oh Mann und mit diesem Monster ist Justus jetzt alleine. Was hat er nur mit ihm vor?", Peters Stimme war die Sorge deutlich anzuhören.

Das möchte ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen. Ich fürchte wenn er das überlebt, wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht überlebt," meinte Bob ängstlich.

"Sag sowas nicht, Bob. Egal was passiert, natürlich will Justus das Überleben", widersprach Peter scharf.

"Ab einem gewissen Punkt, würde ich das nicht mehr wollen", gab Bob zu.

"BOB! Soetwas darfst du nicht sagen! Du würdest doch nicht sterben wollen!", Peters Stimme war laut genug, daß seine Stimme nachhallte und verstärkte den Effekt seiner Eindringlichkeit. Doch es verfehlte seinen Effekt auf Bob, der darauf erwiderte: "Schon oft wurde der Eisbär angefleht, von seinen Opfern, er solle sie endlich töten damit sie es hinter sich haben...."

"Aber doch nicht Justus! Und ich würde das definitiv auch nicht tun! Und du doch bestimmt auch nicht."

Bobs Abgeklärtheit in seinen Worten ließen Peter schaudern, als er sagte: "Ja, aber nur weil ich gehört habe, daß der darauf steht und dann immer weitermacht, sich Mühe gibt die Qualen solange wie möglich beizubehalten." "Bob du machst mir Angst, du würdest doch nicht ernsthaft sterben wollen?" mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Bob an und hoffte irgendwas in seiner Miene etwas zu finden, das ihm sagte, daß Bob das nicht so meinte. "Nein. Aber lieber sterben als unter dem Horror weiterzuleben," sagte Bob toternst. Peter konnte das gar nicht fassen, was Bob da sagte, er konnte das nicht stehen lassen: "Horror hin oder her, alles hat ein Ende und dann geht es wieder aufwärts, aber nach dem Sterben ist alles vorbei. Das ist doch keine Option."

"Ich wünschte, ich wäre so stark wie du, ich könnte das nicht," meinte Bob und klang dabei wirklich schwach. Peter wollte das nicht hören, man musste doch kämpfen, man hat doch nur das eine Leben. Er musste Bob diese Gedanken ausreden: "Doch das könntest du, ich bin hier der Angsthase, du bräuchtest vielleicht Hilfe, aber du könntest das."

Bob seufzte zweifelnd. "Bob du musst mir was versprechen," verlangte Peter besorgt. "Was?", hakte Bob tonlos nach. "Wenn du irgendwann zweifelst, ob du weiterleben möchtest, oder nicht, dann ruf mich. Egal was ist, ich bin für dich da, du musst mich nur lassen." 

Ein trauriges Lächeln tauchte kurz auf Bobs Lippen auf und erstarb wieder, dann legte er seinen Kopf auf Peters Schulter ab. "Danke." "Bob eins noch, wenn Justus wirklich etwas Schlimmes angetan wurde und er wieder bei uns ist, lass mich reden. Ich glaube mir fällt es etwas leichter, nicht das falsche zu sagen", Peter legte seine Wange auf Bobs Kopf ab, "ich möchte keinen von euch verlieren." Er spürte deutlich Bobs Nicken.

Justus krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, konnte Schmerzenslaute nicht unterdrücken, wozu auch? Eisblick wollte ihm weh tun, wenn er den Helden spielen würde, würde Eisblick wahrscheinlich versuchen noch mehr Gewalt anzuwenden um ihn zu brechen. "Na, gefällt es dir von mir gefickt zu werden, Dickerchen?", fragte Eisblick Justus höhnisch. "Nein," jammerte Justus gequält. "Hören sie auf! Bitte lassen sie mich. Lassen sie uns gehen." Eisblick lachte zur Antwort bösartig. "Was ich mit euch mache, überlege ich mir, später wenn ich keine Lust mehr habe dich zu ficken." Und dann stieß Eisblick noch fester zu, so daß die Haut zwischen ihnen laut klatschte und der Schmerz so gewaltig war das Justus vor Schmerzen laut schrie.

Eisblick stöhnte laut. "Du bist eine richtig geile Schlampe!", sagte er dazwischen um ihn zu demütigen. Zu wissen was Eisblick bezweckte, half ihm überhaupt nicht weiter, bisher hatte er sich hinter seiner Intelligenz versteckt, aber sie schützte ihn gerade nicht, sie sagte ihm nur eins, das kann tötlich enden und er wollte nicht sterben. Justus fing an zu weinen, er konnte weder den Schmerz noch die Demütigung ertragen und als Eisblick laut stöhnend in ihm kam, kam auch noch der Ekel dazu.

Doch es war noch nicht zu Ende, Eisblick bot Justus Rattengesicht an, als wäre er ein Gebrauchsgegenstand. "Komm, gönn dir auch mal den Spaß, das Dickerchen ist ganz passabel." Justus hatte Angst, Angst davor daß es nochmal geschehen würde, Angst davor, das hier nicht zu überleben. Skinny hatte Angst vor ihnen... Zu Recht! Niemand würde ihnen zur Hilfe kommen, die beiden Männer konnten alles mit ihnen drei machen, was sie wollten und danach töten um zu verhindern daß sie darüber reden konnten. Im schlimmsten Fall würden sie alle drei das nicht überleben. Justus versuchte es noch einmal um Gnade zu betteln, aber er konnte die beiden Männer damit nicht beirren. 

Auch Rattengesicht vergewaltigte ihn. Er wirkte unerfahrener, was es nicht besser machte. Ständig rieb er ihn dabei mit seinem Körper und verlor irgendwann die Errektion, woraufhin er ihn mit den wüstesten Ausdrücken beschimpfte, als ob es seine Schuld wäre. Frustriert hörte Rattengesicht auf, "so geht das nicht," meinte er zu Eisblick und Justus schöpfte Hoffnung, daß es endlich zu Ende war. Doch Eisblick zerstörte sie sofort wieder. "Das kriegen wir hin. Wir drehen ihn um, Gib mir mal dein Messer."

Was hatten sie nur vor? Justus Angst stieg ins Unermeßliche, als das Messer seinen Besitzer wechselte. Er wollte nicht sterben schon gar nicht so und nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Und er wollte nicht alleine sein. Dann packte sie ihn zusammen grob und drehten ihn auf den Rücken. Er lag schmerzhaft auf seinen gefesselten Händen. Doch nur kurz dann drehten sie ihn etwas auf die Seite und schnitten die Kabelbinder durch, nur um seine Hände vorne erneut mit Kabelbindern zu fesseln.

Nun konnte er die beiden Männer deutlich sehen wie sie auf ihn herunterblickten, Mitleid oder Reue fand er bei beiden nicht. Er hatte Angst zu sterben und schluchzte: "Bitte lasst uns gehen, ich sage auch nichts." Doch er wusste auch ohne eine Antwort, die zwei waren noch nicht fertig mit ihm und vorher würden sie nicht aufhören, egal was er sagt. Rattengesicht hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Penis wieder zurück in die Hose gepackt und Eisblick beulte seine Hose bereits wieder aus.

Justus wusste ganz genau, daß es überhaupt keinen Sinn macht, doch noch einmal bettelte er um ihre Freilassung. "Hör zu, Dickerchen. Ihr seid zu uns gekommen, um uns in die Suppe zu spucken. Jetzt zahlst du den Preis dafür. Wenn du brav bist, überlebst du es und wenn wir mit dir fertig sind fragen wir den Boss was er will, wenn ihr Glück habt sagt er, wir sollen euch am Leben und gehen lassen, dann bekommt jeder von euch so einen Denkzettel von uns mit und ihr dürft gehen. Wenn der Boss sagt ihr sollt hops gehen, wäre es geradezu Verschwendung vorher nicht noch ein bißchen Spaß mit euch zu haben. Und jetzt" Eisblick schnitt mit dem Messer Justus T-Shirt auf. "bläst du meinem Freund einen!" Dabei fuhr er mit der Messerklinge über Justus Lippen "und wenn du das nicht gut machst oder auf dumme Ideen kommst," er glitt mit dem Messer über seine Körpermitte runter in seine Intimzone, "schneide ich dir den Schwanz ab und steche dir stattdessen ein schönes Loch rein das er Ficken kann. Verstanden?"

"Ja," sagte Justus schwach und gequält, er zweifelte nicht noch so wenig daran, daß Eisblick das so meinte und das Messer an seinem Penis verdeutlichte das noch, doch er zweifelte daran, ob man solche Verletzungen lange ohne Hilfe überleben konnte. 

Die Angst zu sterben, brachte ihn dazu zu tun, was sie verlangten. Bloß nicht darüber nachdenken was er da tat, wie ekelhaft es war. Einfach nur Überleben, alles andere ist sekundär. Schnell wurde Rattengesicht hart und fing an lustvoll zu Stöhnen, Justus versuchte die Schimpfwörter, mit denen er ihn dabei titulierte auszublenden, einfach nur es hinzubekommen daß sie nicht noch brutaler wurden und ihm hoffentlich sein Leben ließen.

Rattengesichts Sperma lief ihm übers Gesicht, und auch im Mund konnte er es schmecken. Er fühlte sich so schrecklich klein und schwach und erniedrigt, komplett wertlos. Rattengesichts stand auf um sich seine Hose zu richten und Eisblick zog Justus seine Hose hoch und dann griff er in dessen Haaren und lief los, Justus stolperte wimmernd hinterher. Zurück in die Halle in der Peter und Bob warteten. Sie hoben ihre Köpfe und riefen sofort seinen Namen als sie ihn sahen, doch Justus erwiderte ihre Rufe nicht.

Er konnte in ihren Blicken Mitleid, Sorge und Angst erkennen, als er ihnen näher kam. Dann gab Eisblick Justus ein Schubs und er fiel neben Peters Beine bäuchlings auf den Boden. Rattengesicht fixierte ihm seine Hände wieder an der Säule, ließ ihn aber so liegen. "Eins", zählte Rattengesicht an und ging dann mit Eisblick zusammen aus der Halle raus.

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte euch nicht in Gefahr bringen, wirklich nicht. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hoffe daß sie euch verschonen. Ich hoffe wir überleben das." 

Und Justus schüttelte es vom Weinen. Peter schaffte es mit seinen Händen Justus Finger zu erreichen und hielt sie so gut er konnte. Leise versuchte Peter Justus Mut zuzusprechen: "Wir überleben es ganz bestimmt Just. Du musst nur dran glauben und dann werden sie bestraft werden, für das was sie dir angetan haben. Ganz bestimmt!"

Justus robbte etwas näher an Peter dran, suchte seine Nähe in dem er seinen Kopf auf Peters Bein legte. Auch wenn es eine Illusion war, er fühlte sich von Peters Nähe beschützt.

*****

Aufgeregte Rufe aus einem Nebenraum drangen an ihr Ohr. Sie verstanden kein Wort, sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob das nun gut oder schlecht für sie war.

Die Geräusche schwollen zu einem Tumult an. Dann ging die Tür auf. Inspektor Cotta gefolgt von 2 bewaffneten Polizisten trat ein.

Endlich Rettung! Doch diesmal kam sie zu spät und im Gegensatz zu sonst, brach keine befreiende Erleichterung bei ihnen aus.

***

Die 2 Polizisten die dabei waren, befreiten Justus, Bob und Peter von den Kabelbindern, hakten nach ob sie verletzt sind. Peter und Bob winken beide ab, ihre Verletzungen sind nur gering, schlimm war was Justus durchgemacht hat. 

Dieser mitleidige Blick von Cotta war schrecklich. Und nicht nur er, sondern alle schauten Justus mitleidig an: Peter, Bob, die anderen Polizisten.... Würden ihn jetzt alle Menschen so ansehen? Er fühlte sich stigmatisiert, als hätte er eine Stigmatisierung direkt auf der Stirn. 

"Ich fahre euch 3 direkt ins Krankenhaus," sagte Inspektor Cotta bestimmt. "Meine Kollegen kriegen das auch ohne mich hin."

Peter lief vorher noch los um ihre Rucksäcke zu holen, die sie im Gebüsch zurückgelassen hatten.

Inspektor Cotta hatte die drei Jungs tatsächlich persönlich mit seinem Dienstwagen ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Die Fahrt verlief schweigend, nicht ein einziges Wort kam Justus über die Lippen und auch alle Anderen wussten nicht was sie hätten sagen sollen. Die ganze Zeit über war Cotta ebenfalls im Krankenhaus und mit den Ärzten geredet, ging nur immerwieder raus um Telefonate zu führen.

Noch schrecklicher, als die mitleidigen Blicke war die folgende Untersuchung. Justus fühlte sich komplett ausgeliefert, doch er wusste, wie wichtig es war, damit die zwei Männer dafür tatsächlich bestraft wurden. Peter und Bob blieben auf seinen Wunsch beide bei ihm, hielten ihm einfach die Hand und waren für ihn da. Und Justus konnte es tatsächlich annehmen. 

Die Ärzte meinten die körperlichen Verletzungen wären aus medizinischer Sicht nicht so schlimm und er könnte nach Hause gehen und sich dort in vertrauter Umgebung von dem Übergriff erholen. Inspektor Cotta fuhr sie auch noch zum Schrottplatz, während dieser Fahrt, eröffnete Inspektor Cotta das Gespräch: "Ich verstehe, wenn euch nach dem Erlebten, nicht nach Reden ist, aber ein Thema muss ich jetzt noch mit euch besprechen." "Um was geht es?", fragt Justus tonlos. "Um eure Befreiung", antwortete Cotta. "Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht", gab Justus zu, "es war wohl kaum Zufall, daß sie dort aufgetaucht sind." Inspektor Cotta schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein natürlich nicht. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wo ihr seid und das ihr in Gefahr wart. Aber die offizielle Version wird das werden. Ihr hattet Bedenken und habt euch bei mir gemeldet bevor ihr das Gebäude betreten habt. Weil ihr euch nicht wie abgesprochen erneut gemeldet habt, bin ich mit ein paar Kollegen zur Hilfe gekommen."

"Danke das sie uns das Leben gerettet haben. Und wie war es in Wirklichkeit?" fragte Justus ein wenig verwundert. "Das muss jetzt unter uns bleiben. Es war Skinny der mich verständigt hat." "Skinny?", echote Peter. "Ja Peter", meinte Cotta ernst, "und für ihn bedeutet das Lebensgefahr. Das ist Verrat. Bei Leuten wie Grey oder dem Eisbär ist es das Todesurteil, dennoch hat er nicht gezögert und mich angerufen. Niemand absolut niemand darf das erfahren." "Wieso sollte Skinny soviel riskieren für uns?", hakte Peter nach.

Doch es war nicht Cotta der antwortet, sondern Bob: "Wegen mir. Skinny und ich wir lieben uns. Wir sind ein Paar." "Was??" Peters Kopf ruckte rum und sah Bob an, als wäre er ein Geist. "Ja du hast richtig gehört. Es tut mir Leid daß ich euch nichts sagen konnte..."

"Darüber sollten wir wohl wann anders reden", sagte Justus, der auf jeden Fall einen Streit seiner Freunde verhindern wollte. Er hatte schon viel zu viel aushalten müssen, das konnte er jetzt nicht auch noch ertragen. Peter tat sich schwer damit aber er gab nach einem kurzen Zögern dann auch mit einem Nicken seine Zustimmung.

Die Gesichter von Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus als sie es erfahren ersparte Justus sich und flüchtete ins Bad und duschte lang. Es half, aber bei weitem nicht so wie er es erhofft hatte. Er konnte das Sperma, falls noch Reste an ihm klebten abwaschen, auch Schweiß, Haare oder Hautpartikel, nicht aber die Erinnerungen daran. Doch die Erinnerungen waren viel quälender als alles andere. 

Der Inspektor hatte sich bereits verabschiedet als er nach einer Stunde aus dem Bad kam und nachdem Justus sagte daß er jetzt lieber alleine wäre und schlafen wollte, fuhr Onkel Titus Peter und Bob nach Hause.

***

Wenigstens hatten sie ihn gewählt, dachte Justus bitter, als er um 5 Uhr morgens aufgab erneut einzuschlafen. Dreimal war er bereits in dieser Nacht schweißgebadet aufgewacht und hatte wieder Todesangst. Er wünschte sich er hätte Peter und Bob nicht heimgeschickt, wünschte sie würden hier bei ihm sein und seine Hand halten.

Er war selbst Schuld, er wollte da rein, er wollte herausfinden was Skinny plant, er hatte Peter und Bob überredet mit ihm reinzugehen und sie damit in große Gefahr gebracht. Peter hatte Bedenken gehabt und Bob war unsicher gewesen. Doch Bob hatte ihm vertraut und er selbst hat alles falsch gemacht. Er hatte geblufft und sich verzockt und die Risiken total unterschätzt. Jetzt hat er die Rechnung bekommen. Wenn Bob oder Peter etwas passiert wäre, dann wäre es seine Schuld gewesen! Er wusste nicht ob er die Erinnerung daran, jemals ganz verarbeiten konnte, aber er hatte die Gewißheit daß er nicht die Schuld trug, daß Peter oder Bob etwas passiert ist.

Die Aussicht auf ein wenig Gerechtigkeit, gaben ihm die Kraft aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen. Er wählte trotz der großen Hitze etwas langärmliges, schwarzes und eine lange aber wenigstens leichte Hose, er wollte keine Haut zeigen, am Liebsten wäre er unsichtbar. Er wusste daß sowas normal ist, nach dem was gestern war und ging eine halbe Stunde bevor er mit Peter und Bob verabredet war, damit sie ihn für die Aussage begleiteten, in die Küche hinab. Wie erwartet hatte Tante Mathilda Frühstück gemacht und obwohl er keinen Appetit und und nur wenig Hunger hatte, setzte er sich an den Tisch und setzte sich tapfer ihren Blicken aus. 

Sie versuchten alles so normal wie immer zu machen, aber nichts, überhaupt nichts war wie immer. Tante Mathilda gab ihm ein Ei zum Essen und er ließ sich ungewöhnlich viel Zeit. Er wollte gar nichts Essen, es widerstrebte ihm etwas in den Mund zu nehmen und als er dann auf seinem Löffel etwas Eiweiß sah, daß nicht ganz durch war und etwas wabbelte, kam es ihm hoch. Er ließ den Löffel fallen, schlug die Hand vor dem Mund und rannte zur Spüle. Mehr als Magensäure konnte gar nicht kommen, aber es war schlimm genug....

Tante Mathilda nahm ihn in den Arm und hielt ihn einfach fest. "Ach mein Junge. Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?", fragte sie unsicher, aber sehr liebevoll. Justus zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte aber dann doch: "Einen Tee vielleicht. Ich mag jetzt nichts Essen."

Es war neu das Tante Mathilda so bemutternd war, aber es tat ihm gerade gut, wie sie das Essen schnell wegstellte, damit er es nicht zu sehen braucht, wie sie Tee machte und ihnen umarmte. Doch ein Teil von ihm war zugleich genervt davon, er sollte so schnell wie möglich wieder klar kommen, einfach so weiterleben wie zuvor, daß sagte ihm sein Verstand, aber er fühlte heute etwas ganz anderes.

Er wollte nicht warten bis Tante und Onkel auch das Haus verließen Peter und Bob würden gleich kommen und er war fertig, also ging er vor zum Tor. Ein Mann stand davor, vermutlich ein neuer Kunde. Justus schloß auf und der Mann begrüßte ihn höflich. Justus sah ihn kurz ins Gesicht und erstarrte, diese Augen: die Farbe war genau wie die von Eisblick. Sein Herz schlug so laut, daß es in seinen Ihren dröhnte, sein Hals zog sich zu, kalter Schweiß drang aus seinen Poren, er biß sich auf die Lippen und knetete seine Hände und starrte in diese Augen. Panik, nackte Panik ließen ihn die Unterschiede nicht sehen, er sah nicht die freundlichen Lachfalten, die Weichen Züge, er hörte nicht die Sorge in seiner Stimme und nicht die höflichen Worte, mit denen der Mann sich nach seinem Befinden erkundet. Er war gefangen in seiner Angst die nur noch erhöht wurde, dadurch, daß der Mann seine Hand auf Justus Schulter legte und er schrie, schrie vor Angst, bis Peter da war. Er klammerte sich an ihn, suchte bei ihm die Sicherheit die er brauchte und brach in Tränen aus. 

Als er wieder zu sich kam stand er an Peter geklammert vor dessen MG, Bob und Tante Mathilda standen besorgt bei ihnen und Onkel Titus führte den verwirrten Kunden von ihnen weg. "Es tut mir Leid, ich habe wohl die Nerven verloren", entschuldigte sich Justus peinlich berührt darüber, die Kontrolle verloren zu haben.

"Für eine Panikattacke braucht man sich nicht zu entschuldigen," meinte Peter und die anderen beiden stimmten zu, aber für ihn war das nicht so einfach. Er hatte gerade Todesangst gehabt, weil ein netter Kunde die falsche Augenfarbe hatte, gestern morgen noch hätte er selbst, wenn Peter das passiert wäre, das als völlig überzogen abgetan.

Trotzdem zwang er sich noch an diesem Morgen eine Aussage zu machen. Er wollte diese Angst besiegen die ihn erfüllte, er hielt sich an Peter und Bob fest und kämpfte sich durch jede noch so unangenehme Frage, die dieser ihm stellen musste.

****

2 Wochen später

"Das war es," sagte Justus entschlossen. "Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Peter dennoch, "nie wieder Ermittlungen, keine Schatzsuchen?" "Ja ganz sicher. Die drei Fragezeichen sind Geschichte," antwortete Justus traurig, "ich kann das nicht mehr."

Sie packten ihre Detektivausrüstung in Kisten, begruben die Vergangenheit. Peter konnte nicht drumherum kommen zu bemerken, daß seine beiden Freunde schlecht aussahen, es war sehr deutlich, daß es beiden nicht gut ging, Justus ging es noch schlechter als in den letzten Tagen und auch Bob sah fertig aus. Es war bestimmt mehr als ein wenig Melancholie, weil sie in Zukunft keine Fälle mehr lösen würden. Peter nahm sich vor, wenn sie fertig sind nachzuhaken.

Ein paar Sachen blieben, treffen würden sie sich weiterhin hier zum Quatschen oder Zocken aber dafür brauchten sie keine Detektivausrüstung mehr, das Archiv ihrer Fälle hatte Inspektor Cotta bereits gestern abgeholt, weil das ein oder andere dabei war, was vielleicht doch noch einmal gebraucht wird und Blacky hatte Peter schon einen Tag nach dem Vorfall zu sich nach Hause geholt, wo seine Mum sich liebevoll um ihn kümmerte.

Ungewohnt leer war die Zentrale als sie fertig waren, aber das Sofa stand immernoch, genauso ihr Kühlschrank. Peter holte ihnen 3 Flaschen Cola raus, sie setzten sich auf das Sofa und dann fragte er direkt: "Also, was ist los?"

Justus der seit 2 Wochen überhaupt kein dickes Fell mehr hatte, hielt keine zwei Sekunden durch, bis er in Tränen ausbrach. Peter war es inzwischen gewohnt, nachdem er gehört hatte, daß Justus in der ersten Nacht mit Angst mehrfach aufgewacht war, schlief er jede Nacht bei Justus, um für ihn da zu sein. 

Justus wachte immernoch jede Nacht mehrfach auf, doch immerhin hatte er jetzt eine Schulter zum Anlehnen, an der er sich wieder in den Schlaf weinen konnte. 

Auch sonst litt Justus massiv, er hatte große Angst vor dem Alleinsein und Angst vor Fremden entwickelt, die massiv seinen Alltag bestimmten, was ihm total bewusst und unangenehm war und sich ständig für alles entschuldigte, was Peter und Bob beide total anstrengend fanden. Zudem fing Justus an abzunehmen, doch was vorher alle noch gefreut hätte, machte allen Sorgen, denn Justus aß fast nichts mehr, Hunger hatte er kaum, Appetit nie und schmecken tat ihm fast gar nichts mehr.

Mit Routine nahm Peter ihn in den Arm und wartete bis Justus von sich aus anfing zu reden: "Inspektor Cotta hat angerufen, es wird vermutlich keinen Prozess geben." "Warum das denn nicht?", hakt Peter ziemlich entsetzt nach. Justus hatte es soviel Überwindung gekostet, seine Aussage zu machen, in Hoffnung, daß sie dafür weggesperrt wurden, was sie ihm angetan hatten. Justus schluchzte und musste tief ein und ausatmen, bevor er zittrig weitersprach: "Grey hatte ihnen einen Anwalt geschickt, der tatsächlich eine Freilassung auf Kaution erwirken konnte, sie hatten zur Auflage sich regelmäßig zu melden und nun sind sie seit 2 Tagen weg, vermutlich in Südamerika, vielleicht tauchen sie auch irgendwann mit einer neuen Identität hier wieder auf, wenn das Verfahren eingestellt wurde." 

Tröstend strich Peter über Justus Rücken, als er bemerkte, daß Bob jetzt auch in Tränen ausbrach. Seufzend zog er Bob an seine andere Schulter, sagte zu Justus: "das ist schlimm. Ich kann total gut verstehen, daß es dir damit schlecht geht und egal was ist, wir sind für dich da, du mußt das nicht alleine schaffen. Und was ist bei dir Bob?"

Bob wollte abwinken, doch Peter ließ nicht locker, nicht nach diesem Gespräch in der Halle vor zwei Wochen, bis Bob dann doch sagte: "Skinny ist verschwunden, seit zwei Tagen!" "Das klingt nicht gut," gab Peter zu. Ihm fiel jedes Wort verdammt schwer. Das Thema stand zwischen ihnen seit zwei Wochen. Eigentlich wollte er auch jetzt nicht mit Bob über Skinny reden, aber in Anbetracht dessen, wie schlecht es Bob gerade ging, war es wohl seine Pflicht als Freund.

"Du meinst Eisbär und Ratte haben damit zu tun, daß er verschwunden ist, weil es auf den gleichen Tag fällt?", fragte Justus und kam Peter damit zuvor. "Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", schluchzte Bob die Gegenfrage. "Nicht unbedingt", entgegnete Peter um Bob zu trösten, "er könnte auch abgetaucht sein, wegen den Beiden, oder wegen etwas Anderem. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, daß Skinny eine zeitlang weg ist."

"Das wäre tröstlich, aber leider weiß ich daß es nahezu ausgeschlossen ist", meinte Bob und wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Setzt du uns auf deinen Kenntnisstand?", bat Justus vorsichtig. Bob überlegte kurz dann sagte er: "Skinny wollte abtauchen, er hatte Bedenken wegen dem Eisbär und Ratte, ob nicht doch einer Probleme macht, wenn sie gegen Kaution auf freiem Fuß sind. Das war schon vor 10 Tagen, er war dann 4 Tage weg und kam wieder zurück, hat mich gefragt, ob ich mitkommen würde, ob es irgend eine Möglichkeit gäbe, daß wir zusammen irgendwo hin könnten und als ich sagte, ich kann nicht, wegen Just, sagte er, er bleibt hier, egal ob es ein Risiko für ihn ist. Zunächst war alles gut, doch wir waren vor zwei Tagen an unserem Treffpunkt verabredet und er kam nicht, seitdem kein Lebenszeichen. Er hat auch Sachen zurückgelassen, die er definitiv mitnehmen würde." "Hast du ihn angerufen?", fragte Peter das Naheliegendste. 

Bob lachte traurig: "Ich habe seine Nummer nicht und er hat meine auch nicht." "Das verstehe ich nicht, wenn man zusammen kommt, ist Nummern austauschen doch normal das Erste, was man macht", meinte Peter spontan.

Bob richtete sich wieder auf, seufzte und sah Peter und Justus an. "Die Beziehung zwischen mir und Skinny, ist alles andere als normal. Es war ein großes Geheimnis und alles war so ausgerichtet, damit es das blieb. Keine Treffen außerhalb unseres Treffpunktes, keine Telefonate, keine Briefe, keine Fotos, keinen der von uns weiß, kein auffälliges Verhalten, wenn man sich aus Zufall woanders begegnet." "Aber warum?", platzte es aus Peter heraus, "warum diese Heimlichkeit? warum hast du uns nie etwas gesagt? nur weil ihr auf Typen stehst?"

Bob wirkte überrascht und dann schüttelte er den Kopf: "Quatsch, ich glaube nicht, das irgendwer der mir was bedeutet, ein Problem mit mir hat, weil ich in einem Typen verliebt bin. Und Skinny interessiert sich einen Scheiß dafür was andere von ihm denken." "Was ist es dann?", hakte Peter irritiert nach. "Ist doch logisch", mischte sich Justus ein, "Bob ist als Detektiv in Rocky Beach bekannt und in was für Kreisen Skinny sich bewegt, haben wir ja nun gesehen, wenn es bekannt wäre oder nur als Gerücht kursiert, daß die zwei ein Paar sind, dann könnte bei allem was schief geht, bei denen, Stimmen laut werden, daß Skinny sie verrät oder das Bob Skinny ausspioniert oder einer könnte bedroht werden um das Verhalten des Anderen zu manipulieren oder direkt aus dem Weg geräumt werden."

"Du hast es wie immer komplett erfasst," bestätigte Bob Justus Ausführung. "Okay", Peter nickte bedächtig und dann sprudelte es aus ihn heraus, "aber warum Skinny? Ausgerechnet Skinny, schau dich an du siehst gut aus, bist intelligent, gebildet, charmant, interessierst dich für Kunst und Kultur, du könntest vermutlich jeden haben, warum Skinny? warum so einen Proleten?"

"Weil ich ihn liebe", sagte Bob schlicht und nahm damit Peter den Wind aus den Segeln. "Ich möchte gar nicht, daß er anders ist, dann wäre er nicht er selbst. Er ist total authentisch, so wie er ist und dafür schätze ich ihn. Er ist witzig, provokant, leidenschaftlich, ich kann mich fallen lassen bei ihm, brauch nicht vorher die Worte auf die Goldwaage legen. Ich erwarte nicht, daß ihr das versteht, aber wenn wir uns treffen, bin ich wirklich glücklich."

"Wenn ihr aber nicht außerhalb eures Treffpunktes in Kontakt tretet, wie organisiert ihr euch dann?", fragte Justus der inzwischen sich auch die Tränen weggewischt hatte und Bob interessiert ansah. 

"Wir hinterlassen uns Botschaften am Treffpunkt, wenn etwas außerplanmäßig läuft, natürlich kommt es vor daß wir uns versetzen, wir haben da aber ein ganz gutes System. Ich weiß das er in den letzten zwei Tagen kein einziges Mal dort war."

So seltsam es war, so wenig wie er die zwei sich miteinander vorstellen konnte, musste Peter einsehen, daß die Gefühle von Bob Skinny gegenüber offenbar sehr tief waren und er unter dem Verschwinden wirklich litt. Irgendwie kommt er aus dem Trösten aktuell nicht mehr raus und er fragte sich, wielange es noch dauern wird, bis sie zu dritt wieder über irgendwas lachen können.

Noch 2 Wochen später 

Bob war sehr froh Peter an seiner Seite zu haben, als sie auf den Eingang zuliefen. Allein hätte er vermutlich nicht die Kraft gehabt. Obwohl er es die ganze Zeit schon wusste, war es schrecklich die Worte von Inspektor Cotta zu hören. 

Sie gingen durch das Friedhofstor und sahen wie verabredet Inspektor Cotta vor der Kapelle stehen. Sonst war niemand zu sehen, vermutlich sind sie alle in der Kapelle. 

"Mein Beileid, Bob, Hallo Peter, wo habt ihr Justus gelassen?" begrüßte Inspektor Cotta uns und reichte uns die Hand.

"Justus kommt immernoch nicht mit Menschen klar, die er nicht bereits gut kennt", entschuldigte Peter Justus. 

"Dann hätte er ruhig kommen können, außer uns kommt keiner", sagte Inspektor Cotta bitter.

Bob schnürte es den Hals zu. Er hatte es ihm damals nicht geglaubt, also schon daß er das dachte, aber er hatte nicht geglaubt, daß er Recht damit behalten würde. Peters Entsetzen tat gut, es zeigte Bob, daß er mit seiner Meinung nicht alleine war. "Wie es kommt keiner? Was ist mit seinen Eltern?"

Bob bemerkte den unsicheren Blick zu ihm, bevor Inspektor Cotta Peter sehr betroffen antwortete. "Sie sind in der Südsee. Nachdem ich vom Labor den Bericht bekommen habe, daß die Körperteile aus Mexiko definitiv zu Skinny gehören, habe ich sie ausfindig gemacht. Ich habe schon viel erlebt, aber noch nie soviel Gleichgültigkeit. Sie wollen ihren Urlaub deswegen nicht abbrechen und wir sollen einen Bestatter beauftragen. Sie übernähmen die Rechnung für die schlichteste Variante."

"Aber - Aber sie sind doch seine Eltern!", empörte sich Peter so sehr, daß er laut wurde.

Inspektor Cotta wusste darauf nichts zu sagen und seufzte. Bob rang nach Atem und sagte ganz leise "Er wusste es, er hat nichts anderes von ihnen erwartet." "Wie er wusste es?", hakte Peter nach. "Na, daß sie nicht kommen würden, wir haben Mal rumgealbert und keine Ahnung ich meinte ob es dann meine Aufgabe wäre seinen Eltern dann am Grab etwas zu sagen und dann wurde er ernst und meinte, da kannst du keinem was sagen, da wirst du alleine sein. Meine Familie stößt mit Sekt an, wenn sie hört, daß sie mich los sind. Ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt, ich wollte ihm nicht glauben, aber wie es aussieht hatte er Recht."

Die Beisetzung war armselig und trostlos. Bob verstand nicht warum er der Einzige war, der Skinny je geliebt hatte. Es war alles so ungerecht und schrecklich und der Schmerz in ihm drohte ihn zu zerreißen. Sie verabschiedeten sich hinterher von Cotta der zum Dienst musste und Bob stand da und dachte nach. Alles war so taub und leer, dabei so quälend. Er würde gerne in ihre Höhle gehen, sich ihm näher fühlen, doch er hatte auch Angst. In der Höhle lag immernoch Skinnys Waffe und der Gedanke ihm zu folgen war da, aber das würde Skinny nicht helfen und Justus brauchte ihn und er hatte Peter etwas versprochen.

Bob atmete tief ein und aus, zitternd und sah Peter an. Peter wartete geduldig darauf, daß er entschied ob er alleine oder sie zusammen und wohin gehen würden, das wusste er. "Du hast in der Fabrik mir ein Versprechen abgenommen. Ich rufe dich jetzt. Gehst du mit mir zu dem Treffpunkt und hälst mich davon ab, einen Fehler zu machen?"

"Natürlich bin ich für dich da, aber willst du wirklich dorthin?", fragte Peter während er Bob den Arm umlegte. "Ich muss," sagte Bob, "denn nur dort kann ich Abschied nehmen."


	5. Ende Vier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das letzte Ende, das was einem Happy End schon verdammt nahe kommt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

"Ihr habt sie ja nicht mehr alle! Ihr müsst ja total bescheuert sein!", rief Skinny und stand auf. 

Der Mann mit dem eiskalten Blick lachte abfällig: "Bist du etwa ein so großes Weichei, Skinny? Kannst du nicht mal so ein paar kleinen Jungen zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt?"

"Nein! Ich bin nur nicht so weich in der Birne!", entgegnete Skinny mit gespieltem Heldenmut. Doch Skinny war kein großer Schauspieler und konnte Niemanden in diesem Raum hier vormachen, daß er keine Angst hätte. 

"Fresse Skinny!", raunzte Rattengesicht ihn an.

Seine Hände knetete Skinny so stark, daß von seiner Kippe die Glut abfiel und als er sprach, zitterte seine Stimme mit: "Ist doch so! Hast du mal weiter gedacht, als wie bekommt man Antworten? Wenn wir zu blöd sind, die Sache hier zu vertuschen gehen wir maximal ein halbes Jahr hinter Gitter. Die Drei sind minderjährig, wenn du dich an denen vergehst, werden es Jahre und vertuschen kannst du das nur noch, wenn du die drei, um die Ecke bringst. Lieblinge der Polizei, Minderjährige, das gibt ein verficktes Chaos. Das gibt Knast, länger als wir leben. Das ist es nicht wert!"

Faktisch hatte Skinny Recht, doch den Beiden zu widersprechen, war keine Kleinigkeit und warum wurde im nächsten Moment klar. Eisblick holte aus und schlug so fest zu, daß Skinny wieder auf den Stuhl zurückfiel und sich seine blutige Lippe hielt. "Stimmt schon," knurrte der Mann mit dem eiskalten Blick widerwillig. "Und hast du einen besseren Plan?" 

"Ja. Ich würde sie hierlassen, diesen Standort aufgeben und sämtliche Spuren beseitigen. Danach ihnen was zum Schlafen geben, die Fesseln losmachen und verpissen, wenn nötig deckt der Boss uns und falls alle Stricke reißen sitzen wir eben die paar Monaten ab", präsentierte Skinny mit blutiger Lippe und ohne von seinen blutigen Fingern aufzusehen, um niemanden angucken zu müssen.

"Das wird dem Boss nicht gefallen, wenn wir den Standort aufgeben", meinte Rattengesicht dazu. 

"Ja, davon kann man ausgehen, aber so ist die Situation nun mal und alle anderen Optionen werden dem Boss noch viel weniger gefallen", warf Skinny ein. 

"So eine Scheiße, aber gut. Ich kontaktiere den Boss und halte Rücksprache", beschloss Eisblick schlecht gelaunt und verließ den Raum.

Als er zurück kam, war seine Laune noch schlechter und als Rattengesicht fragte, was der Boss gesagt hatte, explodierte Eisblick, in einen cholerischen Ausbruch und zerschlug einen der Stühle, gegen einen der Balken und machte Kleinholz aus ihm.

Skinny zuckte zusammen, als hätte der Schlag ihn getroffen, Rattengesicht dagegen saß total ruhig da und fragte nur: "Was sagt der Boss?" 

Eisblick polterte los: "Standort aufgeben und die drei sind tabu", schimpfte Eisblick wütend. 

"Warum?", fragte Rattengesicht überrascht. 

"Ach was weiß ich, aber er besteht darauf, daß es so gemacht wird, wie der Laufbursche es vorgeschlagen hat. Er meinte unser Auftrag war Aufräumen und nicht noch mehr Chaos zu verursachen. Ihr räumt auf, ich geh mir was zum Frustabbau suchen. In zwei Stunden beim Boss!" Dann drehte er sich auf den Hacken um und stampfte wütend davon. Rattengesicht und Skinny folgten kurz darauf.

****

Justus Neugier war geweckt worden. Er wollte wissen, wer das war, wer der Boss war, was das hier für ein Standort war und generell, ihm war klar, das war ein neuer Fall für die drei Fragezeichen. Das nächste Mal mussten sie nur deutlich geschickter vorgehen.

Peter fragte sich, was das sollte. Doch diese Frage würde er sicher nicht laut stellen. So wie es klang, wollten die Männer, sie unbehelligt gehen lassen. Fraglich, ob das ein zweites Mal so ausgehen würde und wie er Justus kannte, plante dieser jetzt schon, die Hintergründe zu klären. Doch die zwei Männer machten Peter Angst, vorallem der cholerischen Eisblick und das Skinny so eine Angst vor ihm hatte, sorgte nicht zu seiner Beruhigung bei.

Bob hatte kein gutes Gefühl, Skinny hatte so deutlich Angst gehabt und auch wenn Skinny selten was erzählte, von dem was er tun muss, waren doch nur zwei Namen dabei, von denen er wußte, weil sie in ihm solche Angst auslösten: Grey und Eisbär. Grey, hatte er selbst schon kennengelernt und war, unter Garantie, mit der Boss gemeint. Das hier war bestimmt der Eisbär und diese Sache machte Bob wirklich Angst, denn sowenig er wusste, er wusste daß Skinny von einem Job in Mexiko, wo er Eisbär unterstellt war ziemlich verstört wiedergekommen war und die Infos, die nur allgemein gehalten waren, waren in der Tat verstörend.

Gefühlte Stunden vergingen und dann war es Skinny alleine der zurückkam, mit drei kleinen Wasserflaschen im Arm. Endlich etwas zu trinken. Danach sehnten sie sich alle drei. Ganz besonders Justus. Hier drin war es zwar mit draußen verglichen angenehm kühl, aber es war immernoch Sommer und der Durst richtig groß inzwischen. 

Zunächst ging Skinny auch zu Justus und setzte ihm die erste Flasche an, bevor Justus etwas sagen konnte, lief das Wasser über seine Lippen und trotz des Wissens, das vermutlich ein Schlafmittel im Wasser ist, trank Justus gierig in großen Schlucken die kleine Flasche leer.

"Hier rein zu kommen, war das Dümmste, was du je getan hast, Schnüffler", meinte Skinny kalt, "erwarte nicht, daß ich noch einmal für euch ein Risiko eingehe und euch rette." 

Justus schnaubte abfällig: "Du hast geholfen uns zu fesseln, unter Rettung verstehe ich etwas anderes." 

Skinny zischte erbost: "Ohne mich hätten sie jetzt bereits mindestens einen von euch vergewaltigt, die sagen das nicht nur so, die meinen das auch so. Ich warne dich, Jonas: Leg dich nicht mit denen an, wenn dir eure Unversehrtheit etwas bedeutet."

Justus sagte nichts dazu, er schluckte die Bemerkung, wie das Wasser, runter. Er wurde im Kopf bereits etwas schwummerig. Was auch immer im Wasser war, es fing jetzt schon an zu wirken. 

Skinny wandte sich nun Shaw zu, öffnete die zweite Flasche, wollte sie Shaw ansetzen, doch der schüttelt den Kopf: "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, daß ich etwas von dir trinke, von dem ich weiß, daß da irgendwas drin ist, um uns außer Gefecht zu setzen."

Etwas freundlicher, als zu Justus sagte Skinny: "Ich werde dich nicht zwingen Shaw, aber es gibt Schlimmeres, als ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Sobald ihr eingeschlafen seid, befreie ich euch, von den Kabelbindern und ihr könnt bequem liegen und wenn ihr aufwacht gehen. Wenn du nicht trinkst, muß ich dich hier durstig und gefesselt sitzen lassen und du musst stundenlang warten, bis einer der Beiden aufwacht und dich freischneidet." 

Peters Blick wandert zu Justus, der bereits die Augen geschlossen hatte und dessen Kopf gerade zu schwer wurde, um ihn zu halten. Vermutlich hatte Skinny Recht, es gab Schlimmeres, als etwas zu schlafen und er war jetzt schon gefühlt am Verdursten. 

Doch zuvor wollte er etwas von Skinny wissen: "Wie gefährlich sind diese Typen?", fragte Peter und sah dabei Skinny in die Augen. 

"Sehr gefährlich! Ich hatte mehr Angst eben ihnen zu widersprechen, als du es hast, um Mitternacht, in ein Spukhaus, auf einem verfluchten Friedhof zu gehen", gab Skinny zu. 

Peter schluckte, Skinny gab zu, daß er Angst hatte. Mehr Angst als er, dabei verhöhnte Skinny ihn gerne, mit seiner großen Angst. Dann war die Situation sehr schlimm, oder es war eine List. 

Skinny fuhr fort: "Eisbär steht auf dich, er findet dich attraktiv, du bist der Stärkste, von euch drei. Ich gehe davon aus, daß er dich ausgewählt hätte. Dich, um dich zu brechen, oder Andrews, weil er der Kleinste ist, um euch noch stärker unter Druck zu setzen. Wenn ihr hier raus seid, passt auf das eure Wege sich nicht mehr kreuzen. Eisbär lässt euch kein weiteres Mal heil gehen. Beim zweiten Mal fragt er nicht."

"Deine Sorge ist schon fast rührend, aber so ganz hilflos, bin ich auch nicht", sagte Peter, um etwas Sarkasmus bemüht. Er wollte vor Skinny nicht zugeben, daß er schon wieder Angst hatte. 

Skinny setzte sich kurzerhand auf Shaws Knie und legte ihm eine Hand in den Schritt. "Hinder mich daran!", forderte Skinny ihn auf, als Peter irritiert zusammenzuckte. Peter konnte sich so aber kaum bewegen, also sagte r bestimmt: "Skinny lass den Scheiß! Nimm deine Hand da weg!" 

Doch Skinny kam der Aufforderung nicht nach, sondern sah ihn eindringlich an: "Eisbär wird nicht aufhören, nur weil du es ihm sagst, eher schneidet er dir einen Finger dafür ab. Er gibt dir keine faire Chance und Gnade kennt er nicht. Ich habe ihn in Mexiko einmal erlebt, als er in Action war. Ja ich habe Angst vor ihm und ihr solltet die besser auch haben." 

Erst als Peter erschrocken nickte, zog Skinny seine Hand zurück und hielt ihm die Flasche hin: "Also hast du Durst?"

Peter hatte ein mieses Gefühl, dennoch nickte er und trank, als Skinny ihm die Flasche ansetzte. Kaum hatte er ausgetrunken, setzte auch schon die Wirkung, von was auch immer ein. Er merkte gerade noch wie Skinny, von seinen Knien aufstand, um zu Bob zu gehen, als ihm die Augen zufielen. 

Skinny sah kurz zu, wie Shaw die Augen zufielen, dann ging er zu Bob und küsste ihn. Bob erwiderte den Kuss. "Dann war das wirklich der Eisbär?!", stellte Bob mehr fest, als er fragte. 

Skinny nickte: "Ich hatte wirklich große Angst um mich, aber noch mehr, um dich." Skinny schnitt die Kabelbinder los und besah sich die geschundenen Handgelenke von Bob. "Es tut mir Leid," entschuldigte er sich. 

Bob winkte ab: "Schon gut, ist nicht das erste Mal, daß ich gefesselt wurde." 

Skinny hob die Hand und streichelte sanft mit seinem Handrücken Bobs Wange, als er sprach, klang es sanft: "Ich weiß. Ich weiß, du bist viel zäher, als die Meisten denken." Ein weiterer zärtlicher Kuss.

"Hier ist übrigens deine Wasserflasche, da ist nichts drin", sagte Skinny, als sie ihren Kuss gelöst hatten. 

Bob nahm dankbar, die Flasche entgegen und trank sie in einem Zug aus. "Wielange werden die Beiden schlafen?"

"Vielleicht eine Stunde", schätzte Skinny, "hilfst du mir, sie freizuschneiden?" 

Zusammen schnitten sie die Kabelbinder los, mit denen Justus und Peter gefesselt waren und brachten sie in eine bequemere Schlafposition. Dann legte sich Bob daneben und Skinny kam noch einmal zu ihm: "Du musst die zwei davon abbringen, ermitteln zu wollen. Mir geht es dabei nur um dich. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn dir was passiert." Skinnys Hand verflocht sich mit Bobs.

"Das werde ich tun", versprach Bob und zog Skinny zu sich runter um ihn noch einmal zu küssen. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch, Bob. Aber das ist gerade echt sowas von Scheisse unpassend hier. Wir treffen uns morgen Abend. Eure Sachen liegen auf dem Tisch."

Bob sah Skinny hinterher, wie er durch die Tür ging. Skinny würde vermutlich jetzt sich mit Eisbär und Rattengesicht, bei Grey treffen. Er machte sich riesige Sorgen um seinen Freund.

*****

Als seine Freunde wenig später benommen aufwachten, übernahm Bob die Führung. Sie nahmen ihre Sachen vom Tisch mit, gingen raus und Bob rief sein Vater an, daß er sie abholte. Schnell noch holte er ihre Rucksäcke, aus dem Gebüsch und sie warteten auf Mr Andrews. 

"Hmm, was machen wir jetzt, Kollegen?", fragte Justus, während sie warteten und er immer klarer wurde. "Die Füße still halten", meinte Peter direkt und Bob war sofort erleichtert. "Wir sollten uns mal an Skinnys Fersen heften", meinte Justus und ignorierte, wie so oft, Peters Einwand. 

"Peter hat Recht! Wir werden zusehen, daß wir, den Beiden, nie wieder über den Weg laufen! Noch einmal ist wahrscheinlich niemand da, der uns rettet", sagte Bob bestimmt. 

"Es hat uns niemand gerettet, sie haben uns frei gelassen", wollte Justus, Bob korregieren. 

"Das haben sie nur, weil Skinny uns gerettet hat. Das war für Skinny sehr gefährlich. Weißt du wer das war?", beharrte Bob. 

Justus zuckte die Schultern und meinte: "Noch nicht!"

"Aber ICH. ICH weiß wer das ist! Das ist Grey's Eisbär gewesen. Skinny hat, als du schliefst, den Namen erwähnt. Hast du schon mal was von Grey's Eisbär gehört?", Bobs Stimme war scharf wie ein Schwert und damit beeindruckte er Justus und brachte ihn zu Schweigen. 

Peter stimmte Bob zu: "Ich habe schon von ihm gehört, als ich in dieser ätzenden Spelunke observieren musste, selbst die ganzen Kleinkriminellen fürchten ihn und erzählen die schlimmsten Horrorgeschichten über ihn. Wir haben Riesenglück, daß wir drei noch in einem Stück sind, das will ich bleiben, selbst wenn wir es geschickt angehen und es schaffen daß Eisbär inhaftiert wird, dann will Grey Rache und wir haben es mit der Mafia zu tun! Das ist zu groß für uns."

"Viel zu groß, auch mit Cotta, an unserer Seite. Wenn du lebensmüde bist: Ermittel, aber ohne uns. Das Einzige, was ich dann tun werde, ist eine Kerze für dich anzünden", schloß Bob die Unterhaltung ab, als sein Dad mit dem Wagen in Sichtweite kam. 

"Wie ihr meint", gab Justus klein bei, wirkte aber nicht so ganz überzeugt.

*****

Am nächsten Tag wartete Bob bereits eine ganze Weile, als Skinny in ihre geheime Höhle kam. Er hatte sich riesige Sorgen gemacht, daß irgendetwas schief gegangen war und nun Skinny etwas passiert war. Sofort warf er sich Skinny um den Hals und küsste ihn. Skinny zog ihn zu sich hoch, Bobs Beine um seine Taille und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Justus und Peter klappte in ihrem Versteck die Kinnladen runter, sie hatten mitbekommen, daß Bob ihnen etwas verheimlicht, waren ihm mit Hilfe eines Peilsenders hierher gefolgt, hatten es geschafft durch eine Felsspalte zu kriechen, was gerade für Justus eine echte Herausforderung gewesen war. Von ihrem Platz aus, konnten sie, in liegender Position, durch ein Loch, in die Höhle schauen. Dieser niedrige Riss versorgte die Höhle mit Frischluft und diente so auch als Rauchabzug. Bob hatte glücklicherweise Musik angemacht und Kerzen angezündet, so wussten sie wo sie hinkrabbeln mussten, ohne verräterisches Taschenlampenlicht und die minimalen Geräusche, die sie machten, wurde von der Musik überdeckt. 

Seit 5 Minuten warteten sie jetzt und sahen zu wie Bob gewartet hatte und dabei in einem Heftchen geschrieben hatte. Sie hatten sich gefragt, auf wen er wartete und warum er ihnen es verheimlichte. Selbst wenn Justus tausend Mal hätte raten dürfen, auf Skinny wäre er wohl nie gekommen.

"Endlich ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht", meinte Bob atemlos. 

"Ich erst. Scheiße macht sowas nie mehr. Ich dachte ich sterbe, als ich dich dort gesehen habe. Ausgerechnet als Eisbär dort war, taucht ihr auf", sagte Skinny atemlos zwischen mehreren Küssen. 

"Ich wusste es doch nicht", meinte Bob schulterzuckend. 

"Schon klar, sonst wärt ihr echt lebensmüde und ich weiß, daß zumindest du das nicht bist." 

"Skinny?" 

"Ja?" 

"Ich hätte dich gerne angerufen vorhin, meinst du nicht wir könnten doch...", fing Bob hoffnungsvoll an und verstummte dann, als Skinny leicht den Kopf schüttelte und ablehnte: "Bob, ich liebe dich, aber das geht nicht. Nicht in diesem Leben. Du bist der brave, intelligente Detektiv und ich der Kleinkriminelle, das darf keiner mitbekommen. Weder Eisbär, noch Ratte, oder Grey und um das sicherzustellen, auch niemand sonst. Das weißt du doch. Wir wären dann beide in Gefahr, das möchte ich nicht."

"Ich möchte doch einfach nur mit dir zusammen sein", erklärte Bob traurig.

"Lass uns später quatschen, ich habe da auch noch was, aber jetzt will ich dich!", wechselte Skinny das Thema und wanderte mit seinen Händen zu Bobs Po und biss ihm zärtlich in den Hals. 

"Du willst mich was?", fragte Bob herausfordernd neckisch. 

"Oh Mann, ist das wieder so ein Scheiß "das-sagt-man-nicht- Spiel"? Normalerweise würde ich sagen, dich ficken, oder poppen, vögeln, flachlegen, aber wenn du darauf bestehst, sage ich auch, mit dir schlafen, oder Liebemachen."

Bob lachte laut auf: "Nee das lässt du bleiben, ich stehe drauf, wenn du mir sagst, daß du mich ficken willst." 

Skinny grinste zufrieden: "Gut, dann lass dich ficken." 

"Nimm mich!", forderte Bob ihn auf.

Als die zwei zur Sache kamen, zogen sich Peter und Justus zurück und krabbelten nahezu geräuschlos durch den Felsspalt zurück nach draußen.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Justus Peter, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. 

Zögerlich antwortete er: "Ich weiß nicht- oder ich weiß nur eins: Bob ist mein bester Freund, auch wenn er sich ausgerechnet in Skinny verliebt hat!"

"Das ist alles?", fragte Justus entrüstet, während sie den Berg hinunterkletterten. Er war gerade stinksauer auf Bob. Und mit jedem Schritt nahm seine Wut zu. 

Peter dagegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern, das machte Justus gerade noch wütender. Er schleuderte Peter entgegen: "Bob betrügt uns!" 

Peter musste lachen, dann sagte er amüsiert: "Das ist doch Blödsinn. Bob ist mein bester Freund, nicht mein fester Freund, also kann er knutschen und Sex haben, mit wem er will."

"Tust du gerade so blöd, oder kapierst du es gerade nicht", echauffierte sich Justus, "der Begriff Betrug ist nicht auf Liebesbeziehungen reduziert. Man kann auch seine Eltern betrügen, oder Lehrer, Geschäftspartner oder Fremde. Bob betrügt uns als Detektivkollegen, wer weiß wie oft er uns schon, unsere Ermittlungen manipuliert hat, damit Skinny nicht auffliegt. Mit wem er rumknutscht, wäre mir an sich ja egal."

"Das ist doch Unsinn und langsam machst du mich echt sauer, Justus. Ich bin nicht dein Fußabtreter! Bob manipuliert doch nicht die Ermittlungen!", widersprach Peter energisch.

"Und was war das gestern dann?", forderte Justus raus.

"Offensichtlich hat Skinny uns den Arsch gerettet, weil er Bob helfen wollte", meinte Peter und schaffte es sich wieder etwas zu zügeln.

Aber Justus war entschlossen in seiner Wut und stapfte zügig voraus in die Richtung von Peters MG und fuhr Peter scharf an: "Diese vulgäre Ausdrucksweise ist fürchterlich, färbt das von Skinny auf euch ab? Eben Bob, jetzt du!"

"Was hast du für ein Problem mit Bobs Ausdrucksweise?", hakte Peter bemüht ruhig nach. Und mit meiner, dachte er, sprach es aber bewusst nicht aus. Das war wohl gerade nicht wirklich daß Thema sondern nur ein wütender Seitenhieb, weil er nicht auch wütend auf Bob ist.

"Hast du das denn eben gerade nicht gehört?", fragte Justus und machte eine hektische Geste mit der Hand. 

"Doch habe ich, ich finde die zwei irgendwie süß zusammen", sagte er es so, wie Kelly das sagen würde, um seinen Standpunkt überdeutlich zu machen.

"Süß?????", Justus fielen fast die Augen raus, als er das Wort, wie in einer Karikatur wiederholte, "Skinny und Bob? süß? Ich glaube du verlierst den Verstand!"

Peter war sauer, ein Seitenhieb, weil er Arsch gesagt hatte, während Justus wütend ist, nagut, aber musste er sich sagen lassen, daß er den Verstand verliert, nur weil er Bobs Liebesleben respektierte? War es nicht eigentlich schon ein Unding, daß sie ihm nach sind, ihm den Peilsender untergeschoben hatten? Hatte Bob nicht ein Recht auf seine Geheimnisse? Leise aber scharf sagte Peter: 'Hier verliert gerade nur einer etwas, nämlich du die Mitfahrgelegenheit!"

"Du stellst dich also auf seine Seite? Und fällst mir in den Rücken?", fragte Justus immernoch aufgebracht und kommentierte nicht mal die Ankündigung, daß er nun zwei Meilen zu Fuß laufen sollte.

"Was für Seiten? In einer Freundschaft sollte es keine Seiten geben. Bob hat sich halt verliebt. Ich sehe da kein Drama, wie du und wenn es eben Skinny ist, dann ist das nun so. Deswegen ist. Bob mir nicht weniger wichtig!", stellte Peter noch einmal klar.

"Bob kann doch kein Detektiv sein, wenn er mit einem Kriminellen verkehrt!", meinte Justus dazu. 

Peter konnte sich nicht helfen, das klang fast als wollte Justus, aber das wollte er nicht glauben. Er blieb stehen und hielt Justus fest, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können: "Heißt das, du stellst ihn vor die Wahl?"

In Justus Gesicht stand immernoch die Wut geschrieben und als er antwortete, war er zwar leiser, aber sie war noch deutlich zu hören: "Ja vielleicht, nein ganz sicher sogar, aber wenn er sich nicht direkt für uns entscheidet, dann entscheide ich für ihn, daß er gehen kann."

"Das kannst du dir sparen, Just. Ich bin raus und ich bin mir sicher, Bob auch. Mach alleine weiter, oder lass es. Gute Nacht Justus", mit diesen gereizten Worten drehte Peter sich um, lief Richtung MG und ließ Justus stehen, der kurz darauf, wütend in eine andere Richtung abzog.

Peter setzte sich in den MG und dachte nach. Ganz so cool, wie er vor Justus getan hatte, war er nicht. Nein, er fand Bob und Skinny nicht süß, aber auch nicht schlimm. Eigentlich war er eher enttäuscht, daß er es so erfahren hatte und nicht Bob selbst es ihm gesagt hat. 

Andererseits, wenn er nicht gesehen hätte, wie verliebt die beiden miteinander umgingen, wenn Skinny sie nicht gestern gerettet hätte, dann würde er das vermutlich ganz anders sehen. Vielleicht eher so wie Justus? So ganz einfach war die Frage nicht zu beantworten. Und wenn man bedenkt unter was für einer Geheimhaltung diese Beziehung läuft, laufen muss für ihre Sicherheit, dann war Justus Wut gerade ein unkalkulierbares Risiko. 

Wenn sie so auf dem Schrottplatz gestritten hätten, dann hätte das sonstwer hören können- und ganz sicher war es nicht, daß Justus in seiner Wut jetzt etwas falsches sagte oder machte. Er musste Bob vorwarnen und Skinny auch.

****

"Du wolltest noch was bequatschen, Skinny?", fragte Bob, kaum das sie fertig waren und nackt aneinander gekuschelt, auf ihrem Lager lagen. 

"Später, ich hab gerade zu gute Laune dafür und will lieber die Nähe genießen," meinte Skinny und vergrub sein Gesicht in Bobs Halsbeuge.

"Ach wirst du auf einmal zum Romantiker?", fragte Bob schelmisch und kitzelte Skinny ein wenig. 

"Hör auf damit, du Arsch!", lachte Skinny, "warum grinst du eigentlich jedesmal wenn ich du Arsch sage?" 

"Ach nix weiter, es erinnert mich an dein erstes Liebesgeständnis", grinste Bob breit. 

"Ich glaube das habe ich vergessen", behauptete Skinny abwinkend.

"Sowas vergisst man doch nicht", tadelte Bob immernoch grinsend, "es war : weil ich mich aus irgendeinem verfickten Grund, in dich verliebt habe, du Arsch!" 

Skinny lachte: "Siehst du, ich bin der geborene Romantiker." 

Bob stimmte ins Lachen mit ein, dann meinte er: "Na ich weiß nicht, wenn ich irgendwann mal in einem Buch eine Liebesgeschichte schreibe, kann ich dich wohl nicht als Inspiration nutzen." 

"Warum solltest du so etwas Langweiliges schreiben wollen?", fragte Skinny verständnislos. 

"Ein Autor kann auch eine Liebesgeschichte in eine spannende Handlung integrieren", erklärte Bob, "und das Buch das wir zusammen gelesen haben, hat dir doch auch gefallen."

"Hallo? das war ein Horrorthriller und was für einer, da haben sich einem die Zehennägel gebogen, da war es echt geil, daß das nicht nach 2 Stunden vorbei war und ich mich auf dem Heimweg im Dunklen immernoch gruseln konnte, aber eine Liebesgeschichte? Nee! Da ist ein Film zu lang." 

"Ja, du hast mich überzeugt. Du bist der geborene Romantiker, wie konnte ich das die ganze Zeit nur übersehen?", versuchte es Bob sarkastisch, schaffte es aber nicht ganz ernst zu klingen. "Aber auch in einem Horrorthriller kann man eine Liebesgeschichte schreiben." 

"Horror und Liebe, wie krank ist das denn, warum sollte man denn den Horror damit versauen? Merkst du noch was?", fragte Skinny frech.

"Ich merke vor allem, daß du ablenkst. Also raus damit, was ist los?", forderte Bob jetzt und setzte eine ernste Miene auf. 

Skinny seufzte, gab sich aber dann geschlagen und verkündete: "Ich fürchte, ich muss ne Weile abtauchen vielleicht auch für immer." 

"Was ist los?", fragte Bob alarmiert. 

Skinny erklärte mit bedrückter Miene: "Morgen soll ich nochmal zum Boss und da sagt er mir, was ich demnächst tun soll, entweder mit Ratte hier irgendwo den neuen Standort aufbauen, als Handlanger. Oder ich muss mit dem Eisbär mit, zurück nach Mexiko und die Blutspuren hinter ihm wegwischen."

"Das heißt deine Pläne richten sich nach Grey's Entscheidung?", hakte Bob nach. Seine gute Laune eben hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. 

Skinny schnaubte: "Nee natürlich nicht, wenn Grey morgen mitteilt, wer von uns Ratte, wer Silence und wer Eisbär begleitet, dann geht es sofort los und ich habe eine Scheiß Angst davor, daß ich mit dem Eisbär mit soll. Der hat eine Scheißwut auf mich, weil ich es gestern besser wusste, als er, was der Boss will und er brennt darauf, mir die Flügel zu stutzen, das hat er gestern, als er trinken war, in einer Kneipe rumposaunt. Ein Kumpel hat mir das vorhin gesteckt."

"Scheiße!", fluchte Bob, "ich möchte nicht das du gehst, ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, so ganz normal, wie jedes andere Paar auch!" 

"Ich doch auch Bob, aber es geht nicht, vielleicht in einem Paralleluniversum, deine Familie und Freunde würden mich nie akzeptieren und ich verstehe es. Meine Familie würde dich auch nie akzeptieren, aber das wäre mir egal. Aber Grey, Ratte, Eisbär- Es geht einfach nicht."

"Du musst da raus", sagte Bob entschlossen. 

"Da ist nicht so einfach. Ich bin zu tief reingerutscht. Ich kann nicht einfach meine Kündigung einreichen. Wenn ich Grey sage, ich steige aus, dann kann ich froh sein, wenn ich nur eine Kugel in den Kopf bekomme. Ich muss mitspielen oder abtauchen", schloss Skinny die aufkommende Diskussion.

"Und was ist, wenn wir gemeinsam weggehen? An einen Ort, wo uns keiner kennt. Das wäre doch fast, wie ein Paralleluniversum", sprach Bob ein neues Szenario an. 

Skinny lachte und streichelte Bob durchs Haar: "Wo willst du hin?" 

"Ich könnte sehen, auf welchem College ich einen Platz bekomme, vielleicht in Michigan oder so?", präsentierte Bob ihm sofort eine Idee. 

Das Lächeln auf Skinnys Gesicht verschwand. "Du meinst das wirklich ernst?" 

"Ja." 

"Du willst mit mir zusammen ziehen?" fragte Skinny ungläubig. 

"Nein mit dem Weihnachtsmann. Wo ist dein Problem? Das war kein Heiratsantrag. Wir versuchen es und wenn's nicht klappt, dann haben wir es versucht." 

"Ich weiß nicht," zögerte Skinny noch immer. 

"Du, es soll wohl in jedem Staat Brücken geben, unter denen man schlafen kann, nur falls du ein bißchen Freiheit vermissen solltest," entgegnete ihm Bob sarkastisch. 

Skinny lachte und gab dann zu: "Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mit dir irgendwo neu anzufangen, aber ich glaube nicht daß du glücklich wärst, ohne deine Familie und deine Freunde."

"Die kann ich anrufen, oder besuchen gehen. Dich kann ich noch nicht einmal anrufen", sagte Bob und machte damit seinen Standpunkt klar. 

Stille kehrte ein und Skinny setzte sich mit Bob auf. Er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, das sah Bob ihm an. "Okay, du überlegst dir es gut und ich überlasse alles dir, ob, wann und wohin. Ich folge dir überall hin, hauptsache ich bringe dich nicht in Gefahr, solange bleibe ich hier in der Höhle", teilte er Bob seine Entscheidung mit. Bob strahlte: "Dann halte dich bereit, wir stellen jetzt einen Plan auf und dann fahren wir weg, in zwei bis drei Tagen geht's los."

"Na du hast es ja überhaupt nicht eilig," lachte Skinny sarkastisch und küsste ihn glücklich. 

Plötzlich hörten sie Peters Stimme und ihnen gefror kurz das Blut: "Bob? Skinny? Darf ich reinkommen? Ich weiß Bescheid und es ist okay. Ich will nicht stören, aber es ist wichtig!" 

Hastig griffen sie nach ihren Unterhosen und zogen sie sich an. "Moment!", rief Bob hektisch und Skinny fluchte. 

"Macht euch keinen Stress. Ich warte", erklang Peters Stimme beruhigend. "Ihr braucht auch keine Spuren zu verwischen. Mich stört es nicht."

Trotzdem senkte sich die Aufregung nicht, als Peter um die Ecke kam. Erst als Peter ihn kurz umarmte und Skinny die Hand reichte und Skinny sie mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck annahm, sank die Anspannung. Dann atmete Bob geräuschvoll aus, holte tief Luft und fragte gestresst: "Woher weißt du von uns und wo wir sind?"

"Justus hat dir einen Peilsender untergeschoben, wir haben vom Lüftungsschacht gesehen wie ihr euch begrüßt habt", gab Peter beschämt zu.

"Also kommt Justus auch noch?", fragte Bob und sein Puls beschleunigte sich erneut.

"Nein eben nicht. Der war stinksauer. Er akzeptiert das nicht, will daß du kein Detektiv mehr bist und läuft gerade zornig zurück nach Rocky Beach," fasste Peter das Wesentliche zusammen.

"Verfickte Scheiße, das heißt der Klugscheißer weiß komplett Bescheid und könnte uns jeden Moment beabsichtigt oder unbeabsichtigt hoch gehen lassen?", fluchte Skinny hemmungslos.

Ungern nur gab Peter es zu: "Ja ich fürchte das ist so, deswegen bin ich hier."

Skinny brach sofort in Stress aus und zog sich irre schnell an, während er sprach: "Okay dann kann ich nicht warten, bis du soweit bist, ich sehe jetzt zu daß ich mein Kram hole und mach die Fliege. In zwei Tagen elf Uhr, Crissy Field, das ist in Sichtweite der Golden Gate Bridge, entweder bist du dort oder lässt mir eine Nachricht zukommen."

Doch Bob hielt Skinny, mit einer Geste zurück. "Nichts da, dann fahren wir eben heute Nacht. Peter hilfst du uns?"

Peter sah Bob tief in die Augen, dann nickte er ernst und bestätigte: "Selbstverständlich!"

[style type="bold"]5 Tage später[/style]

"Da bist du ja endlich Peter, wir warten schon auf dich. Ich habe gerade Pizza besorgt und Getränke stehen auch schon kalt", begrüßte Bob seinen besten Freund glücklich.

"Und ich dachte, ihr steht vor der Tür, bis ich mit dem Schlüssel komme", bemerkte Peter, stieg aus dem Wagen aus und streckte sich erstmal.

"Du bis nicht der Einzige, der eine Tür ohne Schlüssel aufbekommt und da wir hier ja ab sofort zur Miete wohnen, habe ich sogar die Erlaubnis bekommen", meinte Skinny grinsend und trat beiseite, um Peter reinzulassen.

"Stimmt schon, ich hätte auch nicht gewartet", gab Peter zu. "Mann, das ist eine Fahrerei zu euch. Ich bin jetzt 3 Tage gefahren 2.200 Meilen, das ist echt irre weit, das nächste Mal komme ich mit einem Flugzeug", klagte Peter und sah sich in dem Haus um, "aber schön habt ihr es hier, vor allem ist es gerade nicht so heiß, in LA verdampft man ja aktuell fast."

"Dafür werden wir im Winter Frostbeulen bekommen, während ihr im T-Shirt Weihnachten feiert", maulte Skinny angesichts der Aussicht.

Peter grinste und sagte ironisch: "Ich merke schon, du bist begeistert, von der Aussicht auf weiẞe Weihnacht. Mir gefällts. Dieses Jahr Weihnachten bei euch? Eure Eltern werden sicher auch kommen wollen, Platz habt ihr hier ja wohl genügend."

Skinny hustet und rollt die Augen, was Bob zu einem Lachen veranlasste, dann bremste er Peter: "Mal sehen, bis jetzt sind wir nicht mal richtig eingezogen." Bob ging voran in die Küche.

Doch Peter bohrte nach: "Was ist dein Problem Skinny? Weihnachten ist halt ein Familienfest und da ihr ja nicht nach Kalifornien könnt, werden eure Familien hierher kommen müssen."

"Meine Familie kommt unter Garantie nicht", behauptete Skinny überzeugt.

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Peter neugierig und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, während Bob eine Flasche Cola, auf den Tisch, neben die Pizzakartons stellte.

"Weil meine Eltern und ich nur in einem Punkt einer Meinung sind und das ist, das wir uns nicht ausstehen können und uns besser aus dem Weg gehen", antwortete Skinny und zeigte deutlich, daß er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte, während Bob die Pizzas zuordnete.

"Themenwechsel", meinte Bob und nahm ein Stück Pizza aus der Schachtel und richtete seine Frage an Skinny. "Ich habe beim Pizzaholen gerade gesehen, daß die dort dringend einen Fahrer zum Ausliefern suchen, wäre das etwas für dich?"

"Klingt ganz gut", meinte Skinny mit vollem Mund.

Bob nickte zufrieden: "Dann setzen wir uns später hin und machen eine Bewerbung fertig."

"Bewerbung?", echote Skinny skeptisch, "das ist doch nur ein einfacher Job, da braucht man sowas nicht."

"Ja kann sein, trotzdem kann es nicht schaden", versuchte Bob es möglichst lässig rüberzubringen und bevor Skinny es zuviel werden könnte, wechselte er erneut das Thema: "Und jetzt Peter, ich bin neugierig. Erzähl, was ist in Rocky Beach los?"

Peter schluckte seinen Bissen Pizza runter und fasste zusammen: "Naja was soll ich sagen? ich bin ja gerade mal zwei Tage nach euch los, das ist schon wieder drei Tage her. Skinnys Sachen habe ich sofort geholt gehabt, da hat noch keiner drauf geachtet. Den Sportwagen habe ich wie abgesprochen verkauft, das Geld habe ich dabei, gebe ich dir nach dem Essen", sagte Peter mit einem Seitenblick auf Skinny und fuhr fort, "die Haushaltsauflösung übernimmt Titus. Justus hat kein Wort mit mir seitdem geredet." 

Peter trank einen Schluck Cola ehe er ironisch weiterredete: "Deine Eltern waren natürlich vollkommen begeistert, daß du ohne dich zu verabschieden, aus dem Staub machst, ich denen erzähle, daß du einen Freund hast, mit dem du jetzt 2000 Meilen entfernt zusammenziehst." 

Bob musste schlucken, so hatte er das noch gar nicht betrachtet. 

"Aber sie haben dich lieb, wollen euch besuchen kommen, bei Gelegenheit und sie übernehmen die Miete hier komplett. Unter der Vorraussetzung, du machst deine Abschlüsse", soll ich dir ausrichten.

Sie aßen etwas und Bob dachte kurz über das gehörte nach: "Klingt soweit gut, bis auf das mit Justus, meinst du das renkt sich wieder ein?" Ein bißchen fürchtete er sich vor der Antwort. 

"Sieht nicht so gut aus, die offizielle Version ist: Du bist weg, weil Justus dich rausgekickt und Skinny dich abgeschossen hat und du lieber Abstand von allen wolltest und er hat mich seither nicht angerufen, um zu reden obwohl das ja ein guter Anlass wäre," erläuterte Peter die Situation und nahm sich ein weiteres Stück seiner Pizza.

"Was? wieso zieht ihr mich da rein?", platzte es aus Skinny genervt raus.

Peter wirkte hilflos als er zur Erklärung ansetzte: "Naja Justus hat voller Wut auf der Internetseite verkündet, daß es keine drei Fragezeichen mehr gibt, weil Bob mit Skinny zusammen ist und sich das nicht vereinbaren lässt. Er hat es zwar wieder rausgenommen, am nächsten Morgen, aber es hat gereicht, daß es die Runde gemacht hat."

Bob und Skinny sahen wirklich verärgert aus: "Na super, genau das, was wir vermeiden wollten", maulte Skinny und stopfte sich ein großes Stück Pizza rein.

Peter versuchte zu beschwichtigen: "Naja ihr seid weit weg und es kann euch egal sein. Wenn erstmal etwas Zeit vergangen ist, wächst da Gras drüber, da redet in einem Jahr keiner mehr drüber. Ich denke selbst Grey wird wenn er merkt, daß er nichts zu befürchten hat, recht bald sich nicht weiter Mühe machen, wo einer seiner Laufburschen hin ist."

"Kann sein, eine riesige Aktion startet er meinetwegen sicher nicht. Aber darauf will ich mich nicht verlassen, nach Kalifornien, werde ich nicht zurück gehen", meinte Skinny nachdem er sein Pizzastück runtergewürgt hatte.

"Ich geh eine Rauchen", verkündete Skinny, stand auf, gab Bob beiläufig einen Kuss und ging raus. 

Peter wartete einen Moment, ehe er fragt: "Du siehst ganz glücklich aus, aber nicht so ganz zufrieden. Also alles richtig gemacht, oder bereust du es schon?" 

Bob lächelte: "Ja, alles richtig gemacht. Ich liebe Skinny, das Haus ist toll, ich habe seit heute morgen, die Zusage für mein Collegeplatz, Skinny wird halt etwas brauchen, bis er sich an Michigan gewöhnt hat, aber die Zeit lass ich ihm einfach, nur Justus- Das enttäuscht mich schon sehr. Ich habe vorher schon geahnt, daß er Skinny nicht gut an meiner Seite akzeptieren kann, aber ich hätte gedacht daß er wenigstens mit mir redet und wir uns aussprechen. Aber was du sagst, klingt nicht danach." 

"Vielleicht kommt das noch, wenn er sich beruhigt hat", meinte Peter optimistisch. 

Doch Bob schüttelte den Kopf: "Du kennst doch Justus, er kann unendlich stur sein und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich auch sauer inzwischen, das er so nachtritt." 

"Ich bleibe definitiv dein Freund und werde dich in Rocky Beach total vermissen."

"Du kannst jederzeit uns besuchen", bot Bob großzügig an. 

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Skinny das auch so gut findet", gab Peter zu bedenken.

"Jetzt sag nicht, dir ist nicht aufgefallen, wie er sich dir gegenüber verhalten hat?", fragte Bob, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. 

"Ich habe durchaus gemerkt, daß er sich ziemlich unskinnyhaft verhalten hat, aber ich gehe davon aus daß er das macht, weil du ihn darum gebeten hast und nicht, weil er es so toll findet, daß ich hier bin."

"Da irrst du dich Peter", stellt Bob richtig, "Skinny ist kein dressiertes Hündchen, der hüpft, wenn ich pfeife, und daß ich es nicht versuche, ist ein wesentlicher Punkt unserer Beziehung. Ich liebe und respektiere ihn, so wie er ist. Der Grund warum er sich gerade so zurücknimmt bei dir, ist, weil du uns so spontan und uneigennützig geholfen hast und wir reden nicht von einer kleinen Gefälligkeit. Du warst nicht mal sein Kumpel und das hätte sonst keiner für ihn gemacht." 

"Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich, daß ich helfe, wenn ich kann", wollte Peter abwinken. 

"Nein, das ist es für dich, ich würde das für dich auch machen, aber nicht für jeden, aber für Skinny ist das Neuland und deswegen bist du in seinem Ansehen gestiegen." 

Peter dachte kurz darüber nach, dann fügte Bob scherzhaft hinzu: "Erwarte nur nicht, das er auf die Knie geht und auf ewig danke sagt." 

"Fiele mir nie ein", erwiderte Peter. 

In dem Moment knallte die Tür zu und Skinny kam fröstelnd hinein und fluchte: "Scheiße, kaum ist die Sonne weg, wird es hier sogar im Sommer schweinekalt!" 

Peter und Bob sahen sich an und lachten.

ENDE


End file.
